Saving Destinies
by GwinsDavineRaven
Summary: A mysterious man 'kidnaps' a modern-day girl into a world she's read in MYTH books. Facing Arthur, Merlin, ect, she must make sure that their destinies stay the same as they had been before her unwanted arrival. Dealing with teenage boys will be hard.
1. Travelin' Around

* * *

Based mainly on the show of course with some changes. minor language- Hope you like it and please review to let me know what i should change

Chapter 1

_It's 2009, we have cars and boats with motors- no more rowing!- we have schools and offices with hundreds of computers on just each floor alone. Our world has electricity and in-door plumbing. Our children grow up (in theory) happy and healthy, well educated and safe- we also have those neat home security systems. We have doors that lock with the touch of button, on homes and vehicles; we have gaming systems, PS3, X-Box, Wii… we have it so damn good that people laugh and shun away the times when the world was bare, unlit and smelled bad. Queen Elizabeth was said to have bathed only once a year. Now we have steam jets to clean us, the elderly have the cute nurses to change, wash, and dress, feed them. _

_In the future people expect everything to be done for them, but the thing is- someone to has to invent something to do that. The elderly for example have everything done for them, because those cute nurses are doing it for them. In the past, no one has the lights and glamourous clothes; they didn't have the Play Station or X-box 360 thing! They had wooden games and chess, books and fireplaces. They had kings and queens…_

"Oh shut up!"

I turn around and I see a few of my classmates just glaring at me, my thoughts must have leaked out of my mouth into words again. Oops. "What, well it's true. I asked Bethany what she'd do without her cell phone for a day and she nearly began crying. I bet no one in this entire world could last back in the days of King Uther Pendragon."

"No one cares, we don't live back then."

"My family is UK based," I brag. My ancestor was a knight for King Arthur, the first female knight.

I ducked as an empty milk carton is thrown at me, I catch the empty plastic orange juice container and I throw it back at Jonah, my 'best friend'. He has been getting on my nerves probably because I've been getting on his. My mother's anniversary is getting closer and it's the time of year when I ignore everyone around me and I forget to use my head sometimes. My mother, Marianne was killed by bad men. She was shopping for the unborn baby we didn't know about, she was going to break it to us that day, we figured- we hoped. My father, Xavier, demanded for DNA testing- something we also have nowadays- and we found out the baby was his, but why would Marianne hide it from us? Did she think it was another man's baby? We don't know, but there were no indications she was being unfaithful. I was four months old when she died; my grandparents raised me for a good chunk of my adolescent years.

Jonah and I are friends because we're considered the school outcasts because I'm always talking about the past and Jonah is considered a Wicca- someone who practices magic. People are afraid of it I think in our school because no one talks to Jonah besides me. When he threw the carton, it was a warning for me to shut my mouth and keep my head down; it was what we did. We stayed out of people's way and we were then ignored, something Jonah and I are completely fine with… I think.

………………..

When I got home that afternoon, Xavier was asleep on the couch and I saw that he was watching the wedding video again. I went over and turned it off, I went downstairs to my bedroom and I flicked on the light. I frowned and began to go upstairs to get a flashlight from the junk drawer in the kitchen but I felt someone else in my room. I raised my hand and the glowing from my palm enabled me to see my room as if the light was on; I stifled a scream when I saw a tall elderly man, he held a hat in his hand and wore a long violet cloak an. His beard was white and his fingers were gnarled and long, wrinkly. He wore sandals made of leather.

I stepped back and he actually smiled at me, "Who are you- how did you get in-."

"I'm not going to hurt you Leonette, I'm here to take you somewhere however and I think you'll like it."

"Where- who are you."

"You're my descendant and I wish to take you to where I come from. Pack lightly, most of your things will be of little use to you unfortunately." He said but I didn't move, "Now please Leo."

I shook my head, "My ancestor, should you be dead then."

"I'm a very famous warlock," he said and waved his hand. Several of my Halloween costumes flew into a brown bag and then he went over and took books on the fifth, sixth, and seventh centuries from my book shelves. I went over and peeked in, everything looked so tiny. I reached in and took out a book and it suddenly became the normal size again, he took it from me and put it back in. He went to my clothes drawers and opened the secret compartment.

I stared at him, "Hey how did you know-."

"I know everything Leo," he said and pulled out my mothers silver locket and my father's photo of her. "Your mother was a very beautiful woman Leo."

"You're not her type," I snapped and grabbed it from him. "So you do magic too, so what- I have all my life, dad just doesn't know about it yet."

"I have been doing magic all my life too," he chuckled. He turned to me, "Don't worry, I'm just changing your wardrobe." He turned to my closet and waved a staff and the top of it glowed silver and then blue, green and finally back to normal. I coughed as smoke appeared and covered the clothes and I saw flittering lights and then they disappeared and he waved his hand again and the smoke was gone.

I screamed. "My clothes! Change it back!" I yelled, "Dad!"

"Not yet and your father is under my spell, he can't hear you." The clothes flew to the bag and suddenly all my clothes were gone; I noticed that my shoes changed too- they also went into the bag. Hen everything was replaced with a few random things missing. "You're visiting relatives for a little while."

"I have school."

"Yes, you do," he chuckled and picked up the bag and handed it to me. I nearly fell with the weight of the satchel he'd pushed into my arms. He grabbed the back of my shirt and I noticed that what I wore was a blue dress and a vest like over garment that tied in the front and went down around my waist. My shoes were simple slippers. I held my arms over my chest, "I know you don't like this Leo, but it'll be alright, you'll get used to it."

"You've turned me into a hooker," I grumbled. The dressed showed a little too much and I'm a very private person when it comes to my body. The bodice hugged me tightly and I loosened it, I stood in front of my mirror and frowned, tilting my head and admitted that I liked it. The bodice was black. Jonah would probably look up if he saw me in this. I turned to him, "I have a friend, Jonah, he's a male witch, warlock, can he come?"

The old man shook his head, "He's not my descendant- you are. Come, we'll be late for the festivals."

I carried the bag with my left hand, I looked back at my bed and I ran to it. I stuffed the blanket in the bag and the dog Xavier got for me when I was born; I realized I was crying as I forced in the baby blanket Marianne made me. He returned and put his hand on my shoulder, "I can't go- there's too much here for me."

"You'll be fine, I promise." I went to my computer desk and pulled out every single pen I had and stuffed them into the bag and I grabbed a three subject notebook and stuffed it in as well. Five hundred empty pages I've saved for a rainy day. When I turned to face him- we were somewhere else. It wasn't raining but it was so real. A castle and homes made of stone and brick.

We were in an ally, he handed me something. "Keep this close to you. Do not talk about the future, it'll get you in trouble and no magic, none! Welcome to Camelot." I turned to see he was gone, I stared at the castle and I stepped into the sunlight.


	2. Merlin and Gaius

Chapter 2

The paper the old man gave me was two things, a letter and directions. He basically told me to not talk about anything of my old life without seriously thinking first- no one could know I was from the future. He told me that a man name Gaius wasn't exactly expecting me, but he'd take me in during my stay in the kingdom. I walked down the cobbler stone streets and I saw men pushing carts of food and a few men carried swords. I went to a man in a shop making swords and I got his attention, he was darker skinned, had ash on his face and he looked really hot because of the fires burning around him. The sword smith was tall and lean, dressed in brown boots and a brown tunic and pants.

I smiled a little, nervously, "Sorry, um- can you tell me how to find a Mr. Gaius?" he smiled at me and came outside, he smelled like sweat, iron, and fire smoke.

He pointed towards the castle, "You may have to ask a few more people, but it's near the castle. Gaius if the court physician, are you alright miss?"

I nodded, "He's a relative." I said and he bowed at me slightly and returned to work. I asked three more people, a man in armour and two women; they were dressed very nicely so I bowed at them as I approached. "I'm sorry to bother you, I just arrived here- can you tell me how to find Gaius?"

They nodded and pointed towards a tower and I saw another soldier standing there, he didn't move as I walked past him. The walls were lined with tapestries and I stared at one for almost ten minutes before a boy came past me, we bumped into each other. "Sorry," we said as the same time. He was carrying a stack of metal armour and it looked heavy, I took off arm guards and a leg guard, now we had the same amount- give or take a couple pounds.

"Thanks," he smiled a crooked smile. He wasn't handsome, but he wasn't ugly either- he just had a nice face. I liked him already.

"Show me the way and maybe you can help me, I'm looking for someone."

He nodded, "Sure of course. I just have to drop this off first at my place."

"You live here in the tower?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I came her a few days ago. I live with a friend of my mother's," he said and we walked up some stairs and down a hallway. More tapestries caught my eye and I promised to go back and look at every single one. "What do you need in Camelot?"

I frowned, "I don't really know." I admitted, "I was brought here against my will- I guess you could say. The man who brought said- or I think wanted to say I'd be safe here."

He looked back at me, "You have enemies after you."

"Not that I know of, but that's just it. I don't know why he brought me here at all, I have no enemies- as I said, that I'm aware of. Thank you."

"For what?"

I smiled at him when he looked back at me again, "For listening and not teasing me." I said and he did that smile again and I giggled, "You have a very crooked smile," I said kindly. "I like it." He blushed and I did too. We entered a large room with tables and a bed against the wall, vials and bottles of green, blue, yellow, and pink were in them as were almost every colour in the world. Old books were piled onto a large round table; tunics in greens and browns hung from the ceiling and a ladder went to the second floor which was the library. "Wow, it's amazing."

"Thanks, but I just live here with a friend," he said and he led me into a small room with the smallest bed I've ever seen. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of it, he looked at me and I shook my head. I saw a book lying on the floor and he stared at me, "That's nothing. Just some old thing," he sounded nervous. He set his armor on the bed and took mine to set it down as well.

"I love to read too," I picked it up. It had a beautiful emerald design on the cover and the spine was worn out, I opened it to the first page as he turned around and I heard his breath catch. "The spine is wearing away," I looked up at him. "My father was a book binder; he fixed them for a living. I can help you fix it," I offered. I ran my fingers down the spine, I knelt down to the floor and opened to the last page; he knelt down beside me. "It's actually very easy, I can teach you."

I noticed then what he wore, olive green pants and a scarlet short that tied below the neck- the fabric was loose on his upper body. He didn't look very strong but since he carried that entire pile of armour, he had some muscle. "Thanks, but I have to clean that first."

I looked back at the large pile, "It looks bigger then before." He made a face- he was nervous about something, "I'll help you, if you like. I have to find this man, I'm not going to be busy- I hope." He smiled and closed the book, I moved my hand away from it, "What is it about?"

"Magic… magical people." He said quickly.

The door opened and an middle aged man appeared, he saw me and his eyes grew wide, "Hello."

"Hi," I smiled and we stood up. I noticed his eyes when he noticed the book, the boy shook his head when I looked away and I picked up my bag and strung it over my head onto my other shoulder.

"Um, this is… sorry, we didn't exchange names."

"Leonette Graceson." He came into the room and extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, sorry my nephew… is so rude."

I turned to his nephew, "Merlin." He said and I smiled at him as I had before.

"Nice to meet you," I said and he laughed a little.

"You too Leonette."

"Leo, is fine Merlin." He nodded and he took my arm and pulled me from his bedroom, "What were you doing with the armour anyway?"

He smiled shyly, "I'm the prince's servant; he wants me to polish everything."

"The prince? Wow. That must be a really nice honour Merlin, do you like it?"

"Not really, but it's my duty to protect the prince." I touched his shoulder, he glanced back at me. We left the apartment and began doing down the hall, "So who are you looking for? I know almost everyone here in the kingdom."

"Some man named Gaius. I was told he'd take me in for a little while, hopefully not too long though."

Merlin laughed and we turned around, "His place is back this way."

When we returned to his home, I thought we forgot something- Merlin's guardian turned around. "Forget something Merlin?"

He shook his head, "She's here to see you Gaius. Didn't ask right away, we were at the bottom step when I found out." Gaius chuckled and brushed his white hair from his eyes, "Leo this is Gaius- Gaius- Leo."

I went forward and we shook hands again, "Nice to meet you Ms. Graceson."

"You to Gaius," I smiled and he had Merlin take my bag to another room and we sat down. They both looked nervous about something though, Merlin brought out the armour and began polishing it as Gaius and I talked. I told him that I was told to come see him and that he'd understand. "I was given this letter; it had your name on it." I handed it over to him; he pulled on glasses and read it slowly mumbling every word too low for us to hear him.

He finally looked up, "You'll be safe here Leo. Perhaps you can help Merlin."

"She already offered."

Gaius looked at me and I nodded, "Anything secretive you need to tell me?"

I shook my head and went into my new bedroom; it looked a lot like Merlin's. It was small and cramped with a bed and small cupboard; I pulled out my notebook and the pens. I dropped them on the bed and pulled out all the clothes the old man packed away and hung them on hooks in the closet. I turned when I felt someone behind me; Merlin came in and sat down. My turn for us to be in my room together.

"Wow you really can pack can't you?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah- well, actually someone else did it for me. Um, are there rules here?"

He nodded, "Pretty much be kind and don't let he prince or the king or anyone for that matter catch you doing magic." I spun to face him, "Not that I'm saying you do." He eyed me, his eyes narrowing, "Do you do magic."

"No. You?"

He shook his head, "No. It's banned here Leo, if someone would be caught, they'd be killed. Uther is afraid of magic."

"Uther?"

"Pendragon, the king of Camelot. He's a good king but he needs to trust people a little more, his son Arthur- he owns that large pile of armour in my room." I must have had an odd look on my face because he suddenly stood up, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I think so." I grabbed the cupboard door and held onto it, he took me around the waist and had me lay down. I felt my head and I smiled, "I'm fine Merlin, you just surprised me. I've heard about Arthur, but not much is known on Uther," he chuckled and I sat up. "I can finish later, I'll help you clean the armour." He mumbled a thank you and I giggled, I took his arm by linking them and we went to his room and I sat with my legs crossed and he leaned against the wall as he sat at the head of the bed. We talked almost all night, I asked him about his home and he told me it was a small village- his mother sent him here. He told me that it was his destiny to protect Prince Arthur. I smiled and considering telling him that his destiny was much greater then that.

_Disclaimer, obviously my only character is Leonette and her family that is or will be mentioned-  
the Knight on the Black Horse- who arrives in a few more chapters is owned by someone else as well_


	3. The Shield

Chapter 3

Merlin woke up first, we'd fallen asleep in his room- our hands were sore and I think I had three blisters on just one hand. I winced when I washed them in the basin- Merlin had woken me up. Gaius made porridge and we ate as he talked about the day.

"Merlin, you're day is full I think- maybe you could introduce Leo to Gwen, they'll get along I'm sure." I nodded, "Her father is the blacksmith here in Camelot."

"Then I think I met him," I said and told him about the sword smith and Gaius nodded. "He was really nice."

Merlin smiled, "Gwen is wonderful." Gaius raised a brow and again Merlin blushed a little, "I mean she's a good person, her father is pretty nice too."

I smiled at him and agreed. Gaius spoke again as he moved around the room, shifting books and articles. He spun in a circle and I giggled, he glanced at me and winked. "Merlin, you should get going, Arthur will be wondering where his armour is."

I looked at Merlin and before I could ask, he nodded. "Thank you Merlin," I said and got up to take my bowl to what had to be the sink. Gaius told me to leave it and I did. I went and changed, I asked Merlin when a person wore to meet a prince and he chuckled at me. I'd already finished putting everything, magically done, and I pulled out a brown dress with a white top from the waist up. I pulled it on and slipped into different shoes as well. Sturdier, not slippers.

I went out to meet Merlin and I saw that he wore a similar scarlet red shirt with black pants; I joined in him in his room and I grabbed the three things I had yesterday and I arranged them so I could carry them better. It was eight thirty when Merlin used his back to open a door and I entered a brick room with red curtains over very high windows. I looked around and I saw statues and tapestries on the walls; there was a large bed in one corner and a clothes dresser in the other. I looked over and saw a young boy in garment fit for a prince.

I looked at Merlin but he spoke, "Prince Arthur, I have your armour." The mirror was full length and I saw that Arthur was a handsome young blond with blue eyes and a strong face. He saw me too and glanced back at Merlin.

"Everything is cleaned?"

"Yes sir," he said and he looked at me.

"Oh, yes your highness."

He seemed pleased enough and I watched Merlin fit Arthur in the armour, "Come on Merlin- let's do this faster then yesterday."

"Sorry sir," he mumbled and I rolled my eyes. I pictured Arthur to be a grown man, not a boy barely out of puberty. He was tall though, almost six feet.

Arthur and Merlin fell silent for several minutes as he fitted and tied everything together, "So Merlin. Who's your friend?"

I looked at him, "Leonette, but Leo is just as good," I said. "I'm a relation of Merlin's," I said and Merlin looked back at me. "I just got here yesterday afternoon. What are you doing today that you need to get dressed up and everything?"

He seemed surprised by my question, "I'm in the tournament. Sword fighting, I've won this before, it's easy."

"Piece of cake," I said and he frowned at me.

"Your relation is weird Merlin; at least she's not as weird as you."

I considered telling Arthur to be nice but I decided not too, "Thanks Arthur- I get that all the time." He stared at me, I stood up and went over to him, I began tying the other side. "You know, most royals don't do this."

Arthur laughed at me, "Because they're afraid Leo. They're children."

"No, they're careful- I'm just saying Artie," I said. "Be careful for goodness sake. We need you to live through this you know."

"Why?" He tested what I'd tied.

I looked at Merlin, he glanced up at me. "Because," I smiled and faced him, "You'll be a king someday- Camelot's greatest king ever. Stories can't get written about you, if you're not alive to do what they say you'll someday do you know." I said and he stared at me.

"How do you know that?"

I laughed, "The village I came from. The oracle told us that Camelot would have a legendary king someday. I'm willing to bet that's you," I said and patted the armour as if patting his shoulder. "Good luck Prince Arthur of Camelot." I said and looked at Merlin, "I'll be home for a little while."

"Aren't you coming to the tournament?" Merlin asked me and I nodded.

"Of course, there's just some more of my things I need to put away, I like a clean room." I said and I left to look at the tapestries on my way home. As I walked past some other rooms I heard someone speaking and I tip toed closer, a man with a brown beard was talking to something below him, floor almost. I looked behind me and I saw no one so I slipped into the room; he glanced over when the door suddenly opened but I was already behind some breast plates and armour- swords and boots. This was his actual room. I saw him sitting on his bed and he was whispering to his shield; I held my hand over my mouth as three snakes painted onto the shield appeared as if alive. They lifted from the shield and hissed without striking him; he was either a wizard or enchanter. He reached into a bag and pulled out a mouse, it struggled to get free but there was nothing I could do without getting in huge trouble for being there in the first place.

"Good boys eat it," he said and a snake opened its mouth and he dropped it in, he did the same thing with the other two. I saw a dagger lying on the floor and I picked it up; I had good aim. But before I could throw the dagger, his door opened slowly.

"Valiant, it's time- are you ready?"

"Yes your highness, King Uther." I looked over at the shaven king, his eyes were a soft gray and is face showed some handsomeness in it. He was dressed in a red and violet cloak and leather boots with gloves on his hands. A gold crown was just a simple band around his head; Uther looked intimidating and almost scary the longer I watched him. Valiant hid the snakes on his shield with his foot, "I'll be right down."

I slipped behind Uther and I appeared beside him, I bowed. "Your highness. If Sir Valiant would allow me, I can help him get ready." He didn't recognize me, but he didn't care.

He nodded and I turned to Valiant, he forced his head to nod and I went over to him. "Thank you maidservant."

I nodded and he held out his arms, I glanced back at Uther but he was gone. "I hope you don't my asking, are you winning the tournament?"

"Of course I don't mind and yes I am."

"Congratulations Sir Valiant," I smiled and he just looked away from him. "Who won last year?"

"That'd be the royal Prince Arthur."

I used my dress to shine up the armour, "I'm sure you'll do fine Sir Valiant." I mumbled, I sucked at flirting. "I wish you all the luck in the world," I said and he nodded.

"I don't need luck when I already have it," he picked up the shield and I forced myself to smile again. "Clean this too and then come down to the stadium."

"It's beautiful," I said but he was already gone. "Thank god," I said and I took the dagger from under the dress around my calf and I set it down. The snakes rose from the shield, I gasped and I shivered. "Oh my god."

I ran from the room and the first person I saw, I stopped. "Sir Valiant wants you to bring his shield- the snake one- down to him."

He nodded and stared after me as I ran to Gaius. I needed to tell him about the shield Valiant will use to kill his way to the top of the line. If Arthur won last year, he definitely could this year too- Val will kill the prince and no one will be any the wiser when the prince dies of snake bite because no one will have thought of checking Valiant's shield


	4. Sparing in the Courtyard

Chapter 4

I pushed the door open, "Gaius, it's a trap!" I yelled and closed the door behind me, "Gaius?"

He looked over the balcony from the second floor, "What are you talking about. What is a trap?" I told Gaius about the shield, "What were you doing down there Leo?"

"Looking at the tapestries," I said honestly. "Gaius we have to do something, Valiant will kill Arthur if he gets to the final round." Even for an old man, he moved slow, "Come on Gaius, we have to tell the king and Arthur!"

"Uther is the king of Camelot, we're below him Leo. He won't listen to us, believe us over a knight."

"Why not, that's stupid!"

He chuckled, "You need proof."

"How do-." I could cut off a head of the snake. I went into Merlin's room and he followed, I acted like I just found the dagger. "I saw this last night," I lied and he only nodded. "The snakes come to life so if I get a head of one…."

"No you are not," he said suddenly. "Look, I believe you Leo, but it's dangerous."

I went past him, "I have to do something. The future depends on it!" I yelled and stuck the dagger back under the dress again and I ran outside to find Merlin.

……………….

Merlin was watching Arthur practice with some younger looking knights and I saw Valiant. I touched his shoulder and a girl turned to see who the hand belonged too.

He smiled at me, "Leonette, this is Gwen- Gwin Leo."

"Hi, nice to meet you- I'm really sorry, but I need to speak to you for a minute." Merlin frowned and followed me. I told him about the shield and he smiled, "Merlin!"

"I know about it, I've been trying to get proof since the day before yesterday, the final round will be today. Arthur will get to it as Valiant will," I nodded- to agree with him. "Stall if you can, I'll go get the proof."

"How? He has his shield now. Those snakes can become alive, they can probably come off the shield completely then too- Valiant only needs to order one to kill us and we're good as dead. We need a way to make the snakes show themselves." Merlin made a face as if thinking really hard and he took off, I went to Gwen.

She laughed after Merlin running away, "What happened?"

"Just not feeling well, suddenly I guess," I shrugged. "Merlin told me a little bit about you, I met your dad yesterday. He pointed out the right way."

She smiled, "Oh really, he told me about you- you live with Gaius and Merlin now?" I nodded, "Isn't Merlin such a good guy."

"Yep." I leaned against the fence and she watched me, "What?"

"You're watching the prince fairly carefully."

I realized that she was right and I blushed, "Yeah- well, I've always been fascinated by sword fighting. I'm watching the swords, not the beholders."

The area that the tournament was held in was used for so much more then just sword tournaments. Jousting and other games anyway, I think. The ground was yellow sand and dirt for friction, the fence to block off the large arena was made of wood and the stands that held the onlookers was probably very uncomfortable; the king's chair looked nice though. I thought it'd still hurt to sit in for several hours at a time. I glanced at Gwen as she turned her back to the fighting men and played with her fingers.

"Say, Gwen?" she looked at me, "What if a girl wanted to fight, not in the tournament, but just to- you know see what she could do."

"Arthur would never allow it first of all and second it's against the law to let girls fight in the royal guard, as a knight, or anything like that." She told me and I took her arm, "What?"

"Come with me," I said and I grabbed the top rail of the fence and jumped over it.

"Leo!" Gwen gasped and I turned to her, "You can't go in there- we're girls."

"Then stay here Gwen, it's alright- I've done this before."

"Sword fight?"

"Go against the rules." I pulled off my dress to reveal a shirt and blue pants with elastic hems that stayed above my knees, "You know I've never been self conscious before now. I hate my knees," I grumbled and I put my air up in a pony tail. Gwen handed me a sword, "Thanks."

"You're going to get hurt or in trouble- which will be worse." She told me.

I sighed, "I think- Merlin and I think that Knight Valiant is cheating in the tournament- using magic. We're servants, Merlin and I, our word is nothing compared to a knight's; we'll be placed in the dungeon. Arthur is a jerk, but maybe if I get Valiant to show himself… or something- Uther frightens me, Arthur's punishment might be lighter if he's in charge of it rather then Uther." I ran my thumb over the blade, "its beautiful Gwen, thank you." Arthur and his training partner stopped then.

Arthur laughed and his man looked at me, I held the point of the sword to his chest Arthur stepped back. "Okay, sir, you fight well against the prince, but if you harm him, trouble ensures."

"You are a girl and I'm a knight."

"So? My father raised me well, but his lessons were even greater. I'm not afraid of you Knight Garret, come on." He looked at Arthur, "Arthur- will you allow me and Mr. Garret to fight." I bowed and he eventually nodded and stepped back.

Arthur stepped towards again, "Wait, what about armour?"

"That stuff will weigh me down, I'll be fine." I said and I bowed again at Garret and he nodded his head a single time.

He struck first and I held up the sword over my head and kicked him, he wore the armour while I didn't. He stumbled back slightly and I spun and hit him in the back and he fell forward; I waited and he stood up. "Come on Garret," Arthur snapped. "She's a girl and she's without armour and beating you."

"I'm just that good," I laughed and Arthur glared at me. I shrugged, still smiling. "Sorry highness," I said and I ducked when he went to strike me again. I turned to keep my eyes on him as he doubled back and went after my arm but I put up my arm and Arthur cheered. My arm was cut and I felt the sting in it, but I ignored it; the sword in his hand came at me again but I dropped and kicked his feet out from under him. He yelled as he fell onto his back and I jumped up and held the sword tip at his throat, "Nicely done Sir Knight."

Arthur folded his arms, "Where did you learn to fight with the sword?"

I turned to him, "My father taught me your highness. He taught me since I was a child," I set the sword down and offered my hand to Garret to help him up but he pushed it away. "After my mother was killed by… village raiders, he decided to teach me to defend myself against such persons. I apologize if I behaved rudely my lord. I'm not used to have a king, prince, and knights around me- my village is a free place. The leader is the parents of the home you live in," I picked up the sword and held it by the blade under the hilt. "Pardon my behaviour Arthur, I am trying my best." I said and began to walk away but he called me to halt, "Yes, highness?"

He stepped towards me and I put the sword my hind my back, "I want you to fight me; don't be afraid to harm me either," he said and handed Garret his sword so he could remove his armour with both of his hands. "How old are you Leonette?"

I smiled, "I'm nineteen in August. Yourself?"

"Older then you are," he answered and looked up away from me as he took off the arm guards.

"Sire, perhaps another time, you should rest for Valiant and the tournament." I suggested.

He shook his head, "As the king's son, I want you to fight me. Until one of us is injured."

I held up my arm, "Guess I lose then." I smiled and he grabbed my arm.

"Please Leonette, I wish to practice with you."

I nodded and pulled the sword out from behind my back, Arthur looked up when a horn sounded and he nodded at me. I nodded back and he struck first, I stepped aside and forced the hilt into his back, he grunted and fell forward. Arthur spun to hit me, but I held up my injured arm and it was blocked, a bruise. I stepped forward as I spun and hit him over the head with the sword and he fell forward.

"Entering the royal highness, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot approaches." Since Arthur ignored his father, I ignored him too and Arthur ducked as kicked me in the back. It hurt a lot but I kept in my yelp and I dropped and kicked his feet out from under him; Arthur rolled and I stepped forward and jumped over him and he turned to look at me and I plunge the sword into his arm.

"Arthur!" Uther yelled and I pulled it out again and knelt down.

"Please can we be done now." I asked him.

He smiled, "Congratulations."

"Arthur you let me win, to prove a point to your father- hey!" Two men clad in silver armour grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. "Let me go, Arthur!" I cried and he pushed himself up.

"Release her right now." He ordered and they did but looked back at the king, Arthur did too and shoved me behind him, his arm bled. "Father, I told her to fight me until one of us was injured; she won father, against me." He said and Uther stared at me, I bowed my head to look at the ground.

He spoke angrily, "How did she acquire that injury, there on her arm?"

Garret came forward, "By me, your highness. She fought me and then the prince," he bowed and Uther turned back to me.

"What do you have to stay about this? Who are you?"

"Leonette Graceson your highness."

"Who trained you to fight with a sword?"

"My father."

"He was a knight- no he couldn't be."

I frowned at him, "Why not?"

"He'd have to be a nobleman to be a knight."

I shook my head and he asked me to explain myself, I disagreed with the king. "My father is the son of a lawyer and doctor, my mother was the daughter of a bookbinder and herbalist. We had no leader, we had each other and the leader we had were the parents of the home. Kings and queens, royal families don't exist where I'm from."

"Its understandable father," Arthur interrupted. "If Leonette behaves a little differently."

"Attacking and injury the crown prince, the only heir to my throne!"

"I told her to," he argued. "She's good, at fighting with the sword. Better then I thought she'd be. Father maybe we could bend the rules, make her a knight."

I looked up and I saw that Arthur was serious, "No, Arthur. My father is a book binder, not a nobleman."

Uther looked down at me and smirked, "I agree. Tomorrow she'll go up against Valiant and if she wins, she'll go against you."

"Sire, that's cheating. It's not fair to those who trained and began at the very beginning of the tournament."

"Will you be here next year?"

"I cannot say my lord."

"If you are, then you compete- if you leave, you'll be a coward." I began to speak but Arthur cut me off, "Arthur- are you seriously injured?"

It's just my arm, father- I'll live."

Uther looked back at me and stepped towards me and looked at Arthur, "He better." He said and looked back at me, "Arthur."

"Father?"

"You're in charge of Ms. Graceson."

"What? No, your highness- Arthur has much better things to do with his time. Don't punish him because I was stupid."

Uther left without another word and I turned to Arthur, he held up his hand. "It's alright, not many besides me would have the guts to stand up to my father."

"I'm known for being shy and silent, not stupid, Prince Arthur." I took the sword back, "Gwen- can you take this back to the rightful owner for me."

"Of course."

"Thanks, I owe you."

I returned to the prince, "I saw her hand it to you earlier."

"Yeah well, this way it doesn't look like that- in case your very scary dad is still watching us. I'm the daughter of a bookbinder but I can still help you with that arm; we don't need it getting infected right before you're big day."


	5. Return

Chapter 5

Before I knew it everyone was called into the great hall where Uther held meetings with his officers. Arthur was going to uncover Valiant but something went wrong and Arthur dragged Merlin upstairs. I began to follow but Gwen grabbed my arm and held me back, Gaius took me home. We waited for almost an hour before Merlin returned.

"He sacked me for making him look a fool." He looked at me, "I don't know what to say."

"We will figure this out Merlin," Gaius told him. I nodded. "Leo and I will do this ourselves."

"I was sacked, not banished," he forced a smile. I went over to him and pulled him to his feet and took him to his room, "What are you doing?"

"I'm a relative, or that's what everyone thinks. As your younger cousin I can take care of you sometimes and you return the favour by watching out for me once in a while. Don't worry Merlin- I know why I'm here." He raised his brow, "Yeah, I figured it out while I was being yelled at by the king of the castle. You're to teach Arthur how to be a good king, I'm here to teach Uther and Arthur to be good men- mainly Arthur because he's inherited his father genetics."

"Genetics?"

"You know traits you from get from mom and dad, hair and eye colour, height, even weight in some cases. My dad gave me his sense of humour, my mom… I got her height." He smiled and I brushed my bangs from my eyes, I stood up. "Get some rest, Arthur's tournament is tomorrow- Valiant will fight him."

"He does and he'll kill him."

I shifted a small statue of a gnome so it faced him, "Merlin," I said. "I know we'll figure something out." I closed the door behind me and I went to my room and changed into a dress I took for pajamas and changed into them. Gaius knocked and I opened the door, "Knight Valiant wishes to see you in his quarters."

I stepped out and I saw a messenger nod at me and left; I grabbed a robe and pulled it on. My night gown was dark blue and the hem was lacey, which I hated. I suppose my great and wonderful ancestor though it'd like it; the sleeves were thin and only went to my elbows and had wide sleeves so it hung slightly from my arms. I let Arthur know I was going to go see Valiant and he stood up. "I'm going with you."

I shook my head, "No, stay here- if something happens to me, you know who's responsible. Merlin, take care of the royal family, they're mean, but they have destinies- mainly Arthur." I smiled and I ran down to Valiant's room, I knocked and he told me to enter. He wore brown slacks and a black shirt, he stared into his fireplace and his shield was leaning on a chair.

"Welcome to my room."

"I've been here before Sir Valiant," I said and closed the door. He shrugged, "I've had a long day sir, I wish to- retire for the night."

"I know you do but I have something to discuss with you, please sit." He motioned towards a wooden chair, god I missed cushions. I declined, "Very well, you don't like me."

"I don't like a lot of people," I heard hissing behind me, but I ignored it. "But you're different," I smiled. "I despise you, you're cheating in the tournament and using you pets to get away with it," I growled. "I hate you so damn much it hurts- you don't deserve to be a knight of the round table." I told him- he stepped towards me and I pulled out the dagger.

He stopped, "You dare pull a weapon on me! You are a servant."

I shook my head, "I'm a bookbinder daughter you filthy bastard. Prince Arthur will beat you tomorrow and when he does… tomorrow will be a great day. Cheating with magic will have been a waste of your time." I turned but I saw the snakes behind me, I stopped. "They know I came here, I don't return then they know who killed me."

"I won't kill you, they will. Strike her, all of you." He ordered and I jumped out of the way, I screamed to attract attention. Valiant was behind me but he didn't act upon it, when one came towards me, I screamed again. I pushed Valiant out of the way and he stumbled back, I fell and I hit my head. I cried out and they came at me at top speed, I jumped to my feet and grabbed a weapon. It was a sword. I swung it as the door burst open. Valiant turned and stepped back, "She attacked me. didn't you hear her scream."

"No, he attacked me, he ordered the snakes."

"Ordered?" a man asked and I dropped the sword.

I nodded, "He attacked me, I vow it to the throne."

"I am a knight, she's a servant."

"Actually," I turned to see Arthur enter. "She's not, just a relative of one." The snakes hissed and tried to get me again but I jumped back into a wall again. I saw Merlin arrive. "Merlin, get your cousin or whatever she is out of here." He ordered.

"Yes your highness."

"Merlin, I saw them, they came alive from the shield."

Uther appeared as Merlin helped me to my feet, "What is going on here. Arthur- explain-." But he saw me as I grabbed Merlin's arm and he hugged his arm around me.

"I hate snakes, they're slimy and icky."

Uther went to Valiant, "Tell me what had happened Knight Valiant."

Valiant looked at me, I leaned my head against Merlin's shoulder. "I asked her to come down here so I could thank her for helping me." I began to speak but Merlin shushed me, "Then three large snakes appeared- that man saw them, they were long and went for her. She lured them away from me, she's a hero my lord."

"Bull!" I yelled, "He set them upon me- he ordered them to kill. Uther, you have to believe me-."

"How dare you interrupt me, you are a servant and he's calling you a hero, most would be pleased- even for a servant girl."

"I am not, Not a single person in my family, Merlin being the first in centuries, has been a servant to anyone." I snapped, "That man is using magic Uther and you're just too damn blind to see it. He is using a shield that has bewitched snakes on the front. Tomorrow when he goes against Arthur, he'll order them to kill him, like he tried with me."

Uther grabbed my arm and pushed me into Arthur, "Take your new devotee to the dungeons."

"But father-."

"Now!" He thundered, "Valiant is a noble night, he'd never kill a prince."

"You're killing a legend Valiant- I hope you can live with the consequences!" I yelled as Arthur took me down the dungeons, I saw Gaius on my way. "Gaius-."

"Leo? Prince Arthur, release her at once."

"I can't," he stopped however and I stumbled. "I'm under orders Gaius."

"It's alright Gaius, Merlin will fix it; he has too!"

…………

After Arthur locked me inside the cell, he lingered for a moment. "Killing a legend?" he repeated.

"What?" I whispered.

"You said 'Killing a legend'. How do you know I'll be a legend?"

I smiled, "Because your destiny is simple: You'll be a great king someday Arthur. Please don't fight Valiant tomorrow, please- I'm begging you."

He shook his head, "Everyone already thinks I'm a coward."

"But you'll die."

"It's what I have to do then," I stared after him as he left.

_The next evening_

I woke up to a loud creaking and a _slam!_ as something clanged against the metal door and I looked up groggily to see Gaius and Merlin. Merlin had the largest smile I'd ever seen and I sat up from the straw bed and ugly brown-green blanket I had been given- it was just laying there. Merlin came to me and helped me up.

"I fell asleep around three, I didn't sleep all night. Arthur… is he-?"

"He won the tournament and Valiant is dead. After the snakes revealed themselves completely from the shield, Uther's very stupid son still fought him- killed the reptiles and their master." I hugged Merlin.

Merlin shrugged, "I didn't do anything. But it was great to see."

I went to Gaius and hugged him too. We went home and I lay down with a book on plants beside me. I watched Merlin and Gaius from the floor as I lay down on blankets; I pretended to be asleep.

Merlin shifted his weight and whispered, "She lives with us Gaius, we should at least tell her."

The old man disagreed, "Not yet Merlin. It might be dangerous and as for the book I gave you, keep it hidden."

"But she'll understand, she does that. Gaius, I'm a wizard, not a monster and surely she'd keep my secret."

Gaius sighed, "Yes, Merlin, I'm sure she would but for now- let's wait until the right day. She was in the dungeons Merlin, let her sleep for now. As for you, go to Arthur and join the festival to congratulate his sweeping victory and unmasking a real monster. How did you practice the spell?"

"Well the book did say it was kind of hard but I figured it out, just in time thankfully. There was a statue of a gnome in my room; I got it to come to life. The spell was just a revealer Gaius, it was difficult but after all night of practicing… the statue came to life," he sounded smug about it now. "And I saved Arthur from being killed by snakes on a sword!"

Gaius touched his shoulder, "You did well, my boy but next time- be faster about it."

"Yes Gaius," he said and I felt someone beside me and a blanket draped over my shoulders. There was a knock and someone entered.

Gaius motioned for them to be quiet, "My father wishes to speak to you. Lora is ill; a rash on her back has begun." Lora's was a council member's wife.

"Of course Prince Arthur," Gaius went to Merlin. "Merlin, Uther needs my assistance; stay here and look after Leo; I don't think she'd like to be alone- even when asleep."

"Yes, of course," he went over and sat down. "Prince Arthur," he greeted finally. Arthur bowed to him and said good bye to Gaius, "Um, I'm sorry- would you like something to eat or- or drink? Here sit down."

"Thanks," he said and I moved to pull the blanket closer. "Why is she on the floor?"

"She was reading about two hours ago- just kind of fell asleep there then," he smiled. "Arthur, I have to tell you something… she's not really my relation. We just think it'd be easier to explain."

Arthur drew in his breath and released, "I figured that much. She arrives right after you do… something happened. How are you?"

Merlin showed his surprise, "Fine. Thanks for asking. Er, is there something else I can do for you?"

Arthur shook his head, "No. Well, I wish that you forgive me and return as my manservant."

Merlin smiled, "Really?" he laughed, "Yes, of course- I'll begin again right away."

Arthur stood, "Just be at my quarters in the morning. I have clothes to be cleaned; armour needs polishing and boots shining up. My father also requested her presence at his chamber tomorrow as well," he added and left.

I sat up suddenly, "Snakes!" I yelled and Arthur returned.

"Where?" Arthur drew his sword and Merlin looked at him.

Merlin came down beside me as i sat up and i grabbed his arms tightl. "It's alright Leo, it was just a dream."

"I hate the realistic ones," I muttered. "Hello Arthur- just passing by."

"I came for a visit," he said and eyed me. I bent down and picked up my book, from it the photo of my mother fell out. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's nothing," I hurried to get it but Arthur took it first. "That's my mother, remember I told you she died?" he nodded, "That was taken when she was pregnant with me. Notice how only it's a face shot?"

He looked up at me, "How did you get this done. Paintings and artwork are done."

I shrugged, "A warlock my father knew did it for him." I said, "He called himself an artist with magic, he drew with it and everything always turned out." I said and he handed it back to me, I put it in my place, "Are you going to tell your dad about it?"

Arthur thought about it, I could tell, but he shook his head. "No- I promise I won't say anything about it."

"Thank you Prince Arthur." Bowed.

"Return the favour by appearing at my father's chamber at eight tomorrow and you," he pointed at Merlin. "I'll see you then as well." Merlin nodded and I followed Arthur to the door and closed it behind him.

Merlin smiled at me, "He likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Arthur needs a better woman then me, Morgana I think her name is, is better suited then I ever could be."

Merlin shook his head, "No- he likes you and he and Morgana got into a fight this evening at the feast." I wasn't pleased about that, but that also meant that Gwen had a shot; I later learned that Gwen was the famous Guinevere- Arthur's future wife and Camelot's future queen. I went to my room and said good night to Merlin- I fell asleep for real and dreamed about snakes. For real.


	6. Sea Lettuce and Heat Exhaustion

Chapter 6

Gaius and Merlin were gone a few mornings later when I woke up so I dressed and went to the lake. I walked in the water and because it was so early I trusted I could actually get clean without someone seeing me. I undressed and got into the water. I swore at the frozen temperature but I forced myself to forget about it; I dove down and wished I had goggles- I have magic. I came back up and used magic to create goggles from the water. It was just a clear bubble that I held in my hands and I dipped my face into, I could still breathe and everything had a bluish tint to it but when I dove down, everything was clear and I could breathe just fine and see too. I stayed down almost five minutes before I went back up and the bubble was gone as I broke the surface, I ran my hands over my hair and winced at the feel of the seaweed. Wasn't seaweed high in protein or something? Sea lettuce was used to reduce weight loss or something and it was good for you, good with protein and energy builder.

I dove down again the bubble appeared automatically around my face and I pulled out nearly five pounds of it before I decided to stop. I dropped it onto a rock on the shore and went down again for one last time; I pulled up another couple ounces of sea lettuce and set it down as well and wetted my hair for the last time and looked around but I didn't see if anyone was there. I created wind under my breath and it dried my skin fairly quickly and I dressed again. As I wrung out my short hair, I felt someone behind me and a group of three came down to the lake as I had. I looked away to ignore them.

"The tournament was better then last year, don't you guys think?"

One of them nodded, "Well yeah, Arthur killed his main competitor."

"Because he was going to kill him first Garret- Arthur weren't you afraid?"

I went over and pulled a large leaf from a weed-like tree and rolled up the sea lettuce in it, "Why are you here?"

I stood up and tucked the lettuce into a satchel I had, "Getting some medicine ingredients. Some types of sea weed, like this." I picked up a forgotten piece and showed it to Arthur, "Several species are used in medicines, beauty products- not yet invented I think so they will be, and also in foods. Japan and the Asian countries use sea weed in their raw fish foods. Sushi is really good when you know where to go for it."

"You've been to Japan?" Garret asked.

I nodded, "With my father, Xavier and I went when he had the opportunity to fix some lit books for the… the leader of the city or country or whatever. This stuff is very valuable or it will be when people get over the way it looks, feels, and smells- eventually it'll be used in fuel."

"Fuel- what's that?"

"Energy source- the village oracle predicted it," I said and turned to face them as I left. "This is good for you- good day highness, royal knights of the rectangular table." I would have said round, but Arthur didn't have that yet.

"Leonette!" I turned back to Arthur, "The water is it nice?"

"Cold," I answered. "Have a good day," I said and Arthur nodded.

"You too Ms. Graceson."

I smiled, "Thank you Artie, I think I will." I said and left.

"She's so weird," I heard Garret say. I laughed at myself and ran back home to see Gaius and Merlin. Gaius and Merlin listed to me with looks on their faces as I told them about the future of seaweed and the lettuce I'd picked. "I know it doesn't sound very appetizing but I promise, it's good for you, protein, iron, and fiber for people who are on diets!" I sat down and went over to the stove which was just stone and fire, I fried of three pieces and Gaius watched me carefully as I sat down and handed one to Merlin and one to Gaius, I picked mine apart and tried it. "Tastes like water," I said. "The H20 would evaporate or should in this case. Eat it guys, really, it is good for you."

"Are you sure, it looks… too green to be eaten?" Gaius said and I ate some more, "Leo, maybe I should read up on it some more."

I took his and Merlin's, "I'll take it then. Protein and iron are a definite must when it comes to bodies functioning properly."

"What did Uther want the other morning?"

"Just wanted me to fix his books, I start when he gets more materials. Thankfully glue exists during this time of the world history, that and more leather stripes," I added. "Do you have the day off Merlin?"

He shook his head, "Gaius and I are busy today." He said and I stood up, "Where are you going?"

"You two are busy so I was going to go see if Gwen needed help with Morgana today." I went into my room and left my bag on the bed and waved bye to them after I left.

…………………….

That night Merlin and I were called down to see Uther Pendragon and I walked in behind Merlin. We wore green and brown clothes; his was the tunic and pants, while I had the dress and ugly shoes. Uther wore red as did Arthur; Morgana had a purple dress touching the floor. There were four tapestries hanging on the walls and candles everywhere.

Uther was in his chair at the end of the room and Gaius came down with us, "Gaius you're not needed."

"As Arthur and Leonette's guardian, I'd like to be present." He answered, "Your highness." He added with a bow.

Uther motioned for Merlin to go forward, I saw his eyes look at Arthur and back at me, I shrugged. "Morgana has told me that you were in the lake picking weeds."

Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur motioned for him to be quiet.

"What for? Magic?"

Merlin shook his head, "King Uther- there is a mistake."

I stepped forward and touched Merlin's shoulder, I bowed. "Your highness, I was the one who took the sea lettuce," I said.

"Why?" he barked, "Making potions?"

I shook my head, "Medicines." I answered, "There are certain types of seaweed that are valuable ingredients for some medicines and used in foods. I'm going to try and make something myself- I was with Lady Morgana and Gwen all day so I didn't get a chance to try today, but I will be busy tomorrow." I told him.

Uther came down to us and Merlin actually moved me behind me, I held his arms as if holding a shield. "Leonette Graceson," he said and Merlin had no choice but to move aside. "If you do create something, let me know."

"Of course King Uther," I said and looked over at Gwen and Morgana. I honestly wasn't surprised to see Morgana watching Arthur but Gwen was biting her lip. "Shall I start tonight?"

He shook his head, "No, but when you do begin, I want you to mix your… _weeds_ where I say."

"But-."

"In the kitchen, there's already a space cleared for you- this way people can keep an eye on you for me."

"I don't particularly like being spied on."

"You should get used to it."

"Fine, but if something doesn't come out right because someone is breathing down my neck asking me what I'm doing, I'll personally hold you responsible." Uther glared at me but I grabbed Merlin's hand and we went home. Gaius wasn't pleased I said that to the king but I didn't care. I went right to bed. Sleeping that night was difficult because it was hot outside so the stickiness was unbearable for most of the night. Eventually, I created wind and I fell asleep quickly but still had bad dreams- I was nervous about morning. I wondered who would be watching me- probably the scary man, Knight Garret. I dressed in clothes I could get messy and Gaius handed me a apron shirt that went over my dress and I tied it on the side.

He asked me, "Are you nervous?"

"More upset then nervous Gaius, why does he need to have someone to watch me?"

"Uther thinks you're a witch making potions."

I sighed, "Well, he's half right."

Gaius stared at me, I kissed his cheek and called good bye to Arthur and ran down to where I thought the kitchens were but waiting for me downstairs was the king himself. "Sorry sire. I didn't expect you to be-."

"Come with me," he ordered and I followed him to Morgana's room. She had paled over night; she had sweat on her brow, "She heaved this morning already, twice."

"Your highness I'm not the physician." I turned to see Arthur, "Go get Gaius, tell him to bring cold water or bring it yourself." Arthur nodded and ran off, Gwen was crying silently beside Morgana's bed and Gaius entered a few minutes later and Merlin had the pail with him. Gaius examined Morgana for only a minute before he said she had heat exhaustion.

Uther rubbed his chin, "How do we make it go away Gaius?"

"Rest, cool weather. Merlin get me some water in a cup."

"Gaius," Morgana groaned. "Everything is all sticky."

I frowned and stepped, I should have heat exhaustion too but I had the wind to keep me cool all night. Gaius nodded, "I know my dear, but for now just stay as still as you can. Perhaps we get her into a cool environment."

Uther nodded and Arthur came forward, "Arthur, go downstairs. Gaius how long before she's well again?"

"Depends sire."

"I don't think I could stand," Morgana whispered to Gaius.

I looked at Gwen, "Gwen, I need your help. Everyone out, Gwen and I can take it from here." I said and Gaius looked at me. "I've had this before, I know what to do. Cool bath and lighter clothes and she'll be fine. My father was a bookbinder; he's read a lot of books in his lifetime already. I know what to do Gaius."

He nodded and Uther left with him but Arthur lingered, "What do we do Leo?"

"Do we have a basin or something… a tub we can fill with water? Wait," I pulled off my apron over-dress and set it in the water. "Arthur you need to leave, please."

"Will she be alright?"

"Only if you leave- girl things are going to be seen and I don't think Lady Morgana wants you here." I pushed him into the hall and shut the door.

Gwen and Morgana looked at me, "What now?"

"Is she wearing a petty coat or something under the dress?" Gwen nodded, "Alright. Stripe her of the dress and we'll put that on her."

"Will that work?"

"It should, my grandmother raised me, I was sick a lot. The first time I had heat exhaustion I was five, my grandma made me bathe in ice cubes and soda water." I smiled, "Morgana- honey we need to take this off of you- alright?" she nodded and Gwen and I worked up a sweat removing it from her and she held her up as I pulled the apron dress from the water pail and I pulled it over her and she shivered. "Good sign," I smiled and Gwen sighed with relief.

"Thank you Leo, thank you." Gwen smiled and I shrugged.

"Just doing what my grandmother did Gwen," I told her and went down to get more water. After I returned Gwen smiled at me, "What is it?"

"Her temperature has gone down I'm sure and her brow isn't as bad."

"Keep the dress wet for another hour or so. Gwen if you want to go do something, rest your hands- I'll stay with Morgana. I heard Uther downstairs; you haven't even been home yet."

Gwen nodded and held Morgana's hand and left, she was sleeping but I used a rag to keep the dress and her brow moist with cold water. I told Gaius when he came to check on her a few minutes after Gwen left that her temperature has gone down. He nodded, "How do you know about treatments?"

"I volunteered at my grandmother's hospital,I watched TV- people," I correct quickly. "I- I watched people as they worked and even took notes, I figured it'd be a good idea since I wanted to be a doctor like my grandma." I said and he nodded and smiled at me, I moved my hand over my forehead and wiped it on my dress. "Let's hope it rains to make up for the water evaporating," I smiled. It hadn't rained since I arrived. Gaius chuckled and felt her forehead.

Uther came to check a while later as I moved the cloth over her face, "What are you doing?"

"Cooling her down, I thought it would be obvious." I said and he came over and took her hand. Before he could answer a guard came into the room, "King Uther, there is a knight wanting to speak to you, he says is from Egypt. He wears silver armour and rides a black horse." I looked up at Uther to see his face, he didn't look pleased.


	7. Black Horse

Chapter 7

_This chapter holds a event that might be slightly too much for some readers, language as well_

For the day I heard nothing but of the knight on the black horse. From Merlin he said that man was attractive and tall, he had large arms and black hair and eyes. His skin was a little pale and he didn't speak to many people; he just stayed in his room, the one that Valiant had once been in. Arthur didn't seem to like him either but the royal librarian couldn't prove if his credentials were false so as far as Uther was concerned, he was a true royal knight. When Morgana was back to normal that night, I took her and Gwen down to the lake and I held up the dresses and walked into the water. Gwen and I held her hand and she thanked us every few minutes.

I created wind again but we walked back barefoot and we walked her back to her room and I turned away as Gwen helped her get dressed for bed. Then I walked Gwen home. "You didn't have too, really."

"Of course I did, tomorrow if Uther doesn't mind, I'll take another day before I begin my work and I can be Morgana's maid tomorrow."

"Oh, no, you did so much today- I really can't let you do that."

"You did a lot today, let me- you stay home and rest."

I shook my head, "It'll either be Morgana or Uther," I grumbled. "Gwen? May I ask you something?"

"Of course?" she said turning to me, her black hair was in a tight bun but throughout the day it became loose.

I always did think that Gwen was beautiful, "Um- Arthur… Merlin said something completely absurd the other day." Gwen frowned, "He said that Arthur liked me."

Gwen giggled, "Of course he does. You're not afraid of Uther Pendragon or him for that matter and he knows you're good with a sword."

"But I don't want him too… I'm sorry I'm discussing this but I live with two guys-."

She closed her door again and we sat outside for nearly an hour, just talking as I've always wanted too but because Jonah was a male and my only friend back home, it was often very difficult to speak to him about boys when he was one. I missed Jonah a lot lately, I wished he could see me in a dress. He never had before and neither has my own father or grandparents. My mother hated dresses too, they once told me when I was a kid. Marianne Graceson hated dressing up and I think I got that from her, I liked being comfortable in clothes, not the other way around where I had to wear something nice all the time and then put my hair up somehow or do the whole makeup thing. Jonah once told me that I was beautiful enough that I didn't need makeup and I kissed him on the cheek for his compliment. Not even my own father called me that and I thought dads were supposed to do that?

After I said good night to Gwen and her father who'd come home just as we finished talking I walked back to Gaius's place when I heard a tin cup _clank_ to the cobbler ground and I frowned and picked up the dress a little and ran over to see what'd happened.

"Hello?" I called and held my hand on the entrance of a brick door frame and peeked my head around and looked down a dark space between the wall and a building that sold shoes. I looked behind me and saw a torch, I reached up and picked up it and walked down between the shop and wall. I jumped when I came upon the cup and I picked it up, "Hello- is anyone there?" I whispered, "I won't hurt you." I promised but no one came out to me. I looked inside of the goblet and I saw a red substance that smelled like salt. I frowned and smelled it again but I didn't recognize it at all and turned to go home.

Garret and his friend Paul were coming from the castle, probably after visiting Lady Morgana when they saw me, but I didn't see them. Garret came over to me and took the goblet from me and tossed it over his shoulder, I looked up. "That isn't yours."

"Is it yours?"

I shook my head, "I found it; I was going to take home to clean it out. It has something red in it- Gaius might know-." Garret pushed me into Paul, they were drunk, I could smell the liquor off their breaths, "Garret, Paul you're drunk."

"No we're not, we're sober enough to still have fun tonight."

I winced when Paul grabbed my wrist, "Scream and we'll kill you."

"Garret let go!" I cried and kicked Paul in the leg but Garret grabbed me around the waist and Paul took my leg but I kicked him with the other, I winced at the pain. Garret hit me across the face.

"Little girl thinks she's better then we are," he threw me to the ground and I landed on my side. "Did you see her fighting the prince the first day she got here?"

"Actually I think it was the second day." Paul kicked me and I cried out, "Stop it, please!" My eyes watered at the pain my back.

"She beat me, then injured Arthur and made it all better out of guilt! Then she thinks that weeds from the lake will make good dinner choices."

"It's not my fault I read Garret, pick up a damn book and you might learn something too." I growled and kicked him in the knee, twelve pounds of pressure but I barely gave a fourth of that kick. He just laughed at me, I tried to get up but Garret had knelt down and grabbed my waist and pinned me down. I scratched his face and Paul hit me again, I cried out and I saw Garret begin to push up my dress and he knelt between my legs. Paul however grabbed my arms. "Get off!" I screamed causing myself to get hit again and I saw black spots in front of my eyes.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling and then armour clanged together and I saw Garret being hit by someone I didn't recognize and more yelling for the king. Gwen suddenly appeared and she came to me, "Oh my god," she squealed. "Are you alright," she pushed down the dress again and helped me up.

I groaned, "My head hurts and my back. I can't move, not yet," I cried.

"What is the meaning of this!" I recognized Uther's booming angry voice as he ran towards us, his cloak whipping behind him. "Knight Garret, Knight Paul- what is going on?"

I heard a voice I didn't know either, it was deep and accented, "King Uther Pendragon. I was walking back to the castle when I heard the girl scream; I came around the corner and saw these two trying to hurt her."

"Gwen," I whispered when she moved to get up. She pulled me to my feet.

Uther looked at me and came over, he moved my face to the side, he turned to Garret and Paul who both glared at the knight with the black horse- I realized it was him because Uther wasn't yelling at him. the king would believe another knight, not an un-nobleman. "You injured a girl," he growled at them. "She helped to save Lady Morgana's life and this is how you repay her."

"She insulted us sire."

He turned to me but the knight spoke, "King Uther, if I may- she told them simply that they were drunk, which they are." He added and Gwen held her arm around my waist, she brushed my hair from the side of my face and she told me I had a large bruise on the side of my head.

Uther looked at me, "Things will be done about this Madam Graceson." I looked at him and leaned my head on Gwen's shoulder, "Gwen, take her home. Gaius will be worried."

She nodded, "Yes King Uther."

The knight came over to us and moved my head to see my temple, "It'll heal in a couple days. Keep something cool on it. I'll take her, I can carry her Gwen."

"Thank you but I can take her too."

"I'm sure you can but I'll get her there faster." Gwen reluctantly gave me up and I fell against his front and he picked me up. I really did feel small in his arms, I leaned my head against his arm and he left with me. He knew where Gaius's was and opened the door easily even with me in his arms.

I saw Gaius and Merlin look over, "What the bloody hell happened?" Merlin asked and came over to us, Gaius took me and lay me down on a cot.

"Garret and Paul attacked her in the square," he answered. "She said her head and back hurt." Gaius nodded.

"Thank you- um, who are you?"

"The knight with the black horse."

"Ah! Well than you very much, I don't know what to do to repay you."

He shook his head and I looked up at him, he looked down at me and I was shocked to see that Merlin's description and my version of him were completely wrong. He was handsome to the umpteenth square time infinity, his black eyes focused on me for a moment then back to Gaius as the knight crossed his large arms over his muscular chest. He wore black pants and a black long sleeve thin shirt that tied across the upper chest like most men wore. His boots were made of something different and his skin was pale for being from Egypt, I made me frown but then Gaius pressed something cold against my temple and I winced.

"Sorry dear but the swelling needs to be contained." He looked at Merlin, "Merlin- go to Arthur and see what will happen to the two who did this."

"Alright," he kissed my forehead and left.

I watched him leave, "Gaius." I muttered.

With the knight somewhere else Gaius wrapped something around my waist and looked at my back where I'd been kicked. "She has a large bruise on her back as well. Tomorrow you are staying in bed to rest."

"I can't, Morgana and Gwen-."

"Will be fine and Uther and everyone knows what to do in case someone has heat exhaustion- thanks to you," he smiled and patted my hair. "But for now you should rest." He looked up at the knight with the black horse. "What is your name sir, I didn't catch it."

"Karew, Aubrey Karew. I arrived this morning," he said and Gaius nodded.

"Yes I remember- the king wasn't pleased with your arriving on a black horse and you call yourself a knight." Gaius told him and he only made a face and looked down at me as he placed a wet cloth over my forehead and onto my temple. "However I will say that you're arrival is lucky."

He nodded down at me, "She your daughter?"

"Just a friend of the family. Merlin is my nephew."

Aubrey Karew nodded and Gaius followed him to the door, "Good luck in getting better Leonette Graceson." I pushed myself up and nodded as I held the cloth to my head.

"Thank you Knight Aubrey."

He bowed at me and left.

After he'd gone I stumbled into my room and Gaius followed me and tucked me under the blankets. The next night, Uther was having another king; he was at war with, come to the kingdom as a celebration. It was to symbolize a treaty that will end a war and give peace to each side. Tomorrow was a big day and I wanted to be there but now I was going to miss it all.

Gaius gave me a tonic to help me sleep, that night I dreamed of the party the goblets and the woman who leaves with Merlin and he returns. I almost see Merlin die- Arthur Pendragon saves his life. But the dream was so real, when I woke- I found that it actually happened. I knew I wasn't a dream prophet, so that must mean that someone else gave me the dreams. Someone else was doing magic, besides me and Merlin, in or around the castle of Camelot.


	8. Math in the Library

Chapter 8

After Arthur saved Merlin's life they created a bond that I honestly never seen before because now Merlin has saved Arthur's life several times and now Arthur saved his and because of it Uther placed his son in the dungeon. My being asleep for it all, was astonishing as Gaius, Gwen, and Merlin told me about it. The day after Arthur and Merlin got back into normal routine again I also returned and went to King Uther. Merlin had told me that the two, Garret and Paul, were still in the dungeon and awaiting trial. Instead I asked if they could be punished by helping me with doctoring the kingdoms books. Uther agreed but only one at a time and if anything went wrong, they'll be banished from the kingdom for two decades. Merlin and Gaius came with me to see how a book was doctored and Arthur was there too, I wore pants again and a thinner blouse because it was summer and still a little too warm.

First I had Garret do it as I watched carefully as he inserted the wax Uther had brought to Camelot, between the cover and the hinge. It was the sixth century so I had to improvise, from Gaius I had a longer needle that he used to push the homemade glue down to the spine and binding. If we were in present day times then acid-free glue (stick preferred) would be best. After that Garret handed the book to me and I wrapped it in thin animal skin to hold everything in place and I used a sash to keep it on. I picked it up and made sure everything was aligned. And I asked Arthur for something heavy and he brought me a statue of his father's head and I smiled at it. The statue made Uther look fatter than he really was (the king was actually underweight) or maybe it was all the clothes he wore that made up for it.

I looked at Garret, "Tomorrow you'll return to finish what you started."

"What will I have to do Ms. Graceson?" Part of the punishment was to call me that.

I touched his shoulder, "We only need to make sure that it worked. The skin will be removed and the statue looks to be too heavy for me so you'll remove that well."

"Break it," Arthur growled looking at Garret. "And you'll be carving a new one from scratch."

Garret nodded and sat back, Gaius looked at me proudly. "Perhaps being a book doctor is your destiny my dear."

I shook my head, "I don't know Gaius. I can do this as a hobby or for friends, but I couldn't live off this. My grandmother is a famed doctor where she and her husband live; I might go back there someday." I said.

Merlin frowned, "Camelot not good?" He looked down at Garret.

"What happened has nothing to do with it Merlin," I told him assuringly. "But I do still have my family- wherever they are- and maybe they miss me." It sounded like a question, "I'll take Garret back down to the dungeon." He stood up but Arthur shook his head and took him instead. I looked at Gwen after he left with Garret, "How is Arthur- doing alright?"

Gwen nodded, "Morgana talked to him last night. He's still so upset about what Garret and Paul did; Uther's gotten over it because you, me, Merlin... we're servants, not that special."

I laughed, "Oh Gwen, honey, you have no idea how special you are. Same to you Merlin, stick close to Arthur. We need him, as we need you too Gwen."

"Why me?"

"Someday you'll find out," I said and took my materials back home so they would be kept safe. After I'd gotten back, I cursed myself for not asking how Morgana was doing. I went to her chambers and knocked. She was at her desk, brushing her hair. "Did I call for you?" I shook my head and asked how she felt. "Fine, better then yesterday- I slept so much in the last few days I don't think I will be able to tonight!" we both laughed a little, "Are you alright Leonette?"

I nodded, "Please, just Leo is fine Lady Morgana." I mumbled, "I just felt bad that I haven't been to see you to see how you've been. I began fixing the books today."

She smiled, her face became a smile too and I could see why so many were in love with her. "I heard from Uther- Gwen also mentioned something about it. She's down with her father today."

I nodded, I knew that too. "Um, do you need anything Lady Morgana- I'm free for the day."

She handed me her brush and I began brushing her hair, "What do you think of Arthur?"

I hesitated before answering, "I think he's alright- getting better now that he's met Merlin to be honest. I mean I didn't know he before hand, but I hear he was a handful, not anymore. Arthur is a prince but he needs to learn he cannot and shouldn't do as he wishes."

"I agree," she stood up and I set the brush down on her dresser. "Do you think that Arthur would listen to me?" I nodded, "I think I could convince him to be a better person."

"I agree Lady Morgana," I said and went to the door. "I wish you a good day Ms." I said and she nodded and I left. I walked to the library and I found Aubrey Karew looking through some books, he looked up before I could really enter. "Did you hear me?" he nodded, I smiled and went to the book Garret fixed under my supervision.

"You seem to be doing better?"

I turned to him, but he was looking down at the book in his large hands. "Yes, I am, thank you for asking. Dose Uther trust you now?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Not really. His thinks that a knight on a black horse doesn't deserve to be trusted just yet. I do think he is right, I'm a good knight, but not a good person." I swallowed and sat down as I looked at the other books I needed to repair for the next few weeks; he came over and sat down beside me. "How is Lady Morgana doing?"

I'd been wondering if she was really to speak to Arthur about being a proper man and future king for his people of Camelot. Right now I knew that the legend was changing. I shrugged finally, "Much better." I glanced up at him but he was sitting back with his leg crossed over his knee and holding the book far from his eyes. Good hearing and good eyesight, Uther was lucky to have a knight like he. "I think she could be more cautious about the summer weather Camelot is having but other then that, she is much, much better and I'm happy for her."

He looked up finally and I was startled by his black eyes. "Why's that?"

_Because I thought they weren't really that colour; a trick of the light-Oh…._ "Well, because she will-." I had to play along with everyone else's theory about her and Arthur. "She'll be queen someday I think, she and Artie aren't getting along now, sure but someday they'll be in love." I smiled and shrugged a little, nervously. It was all wrong; Arthur is supposed to fall in love with _Guinevere_, not Morgana. Arthur can't be who he's supposed to be if he's with Morgana… then there's Lancelot who hasn't shown up yet thankfully. Lancelot and Gwen have an affair, the legend- some versions of it- said they did and Arthur banishes both people from his castle. The knights of the round table…. I was still in awe that I was witnessing history. I wished Jonah was here to witness it with me.

I saw Aubrey give me a look and I asked what was wrong. He shook his head, "Nothing." He said and set the book down, "I hear you're fixing these?" I nodded, "Family trade?"

Family job handed down in each generation.

I shook my head, "No, my father does it for a living. He's the best there is- I used to go with him to his jobs. I learned a lot by watching. Uther wants to me to fix all of them, many I don't think I'll be able to fix."

"Why? You're good aren't you?"

I shook my head, "My dad is better- by so much… the things I need I don't think I'll ever be able to get. Maybe in future centuries, they'll do better then this sixth century rookie book binder." I shrugged, I felt myself smile. "What was your father?"

"What do you mean by that?" He growled.

I jumped up, "I just meant that most can't become knights because of their linage. Uther says only noblemen can become knights- I assume that's the same for most kingdoms."

"I came from Egypt, Leonette- that means I can do whatever the hell I want. I don't care what Uther says, he's not my king- I have no king."

When we faced each other, he stood up and went over to where he'd been before, I began to speak to apologize but I stopped. I moved the books into piles of five and I counted, I had forty five books exactly I needed to fix. I used the paper I'd torn from my notebook and used a pen to do the math,

_45/5 per day is 9 (assuming I get weekends off)_

_9 books for about 4 wks = about 36 weeks_

"That's not right," I mumbled and did it over.

_45/5 per day is 9 bks a day_

_9 bks_

_36 over 45 36/45 reduces to 4/5_

_Four-fifths weeks to get this completed._ I circled that.

"Gaius should be able to figure this out," I said and began to stand but I noticed Aubrey behind me. I asked him, "Can I help you?"

"What is that?" He took the pen from me.

"My father's invention," I lied. I couldn't exactly tell him I brought it from the year 2009, could I? He looked at me, "It's called a pen." I told him reluctantly. That ancestor of mine was going to kill me to being stupid!

He handed it back to me, "What are you doing- you know mathematics?"

"I can read too!" I rolled my eyes, "Why do you sound so surprised Knight Aubrey?"

He shrugged and took the paper, "I've never seen lined paper before. What is this?"

"Cellulose, it's the correct term for paper. It's made from wood," I told him and he stared at me as if I was crazy. "Another of my father's insane idea," I twirled my fingers around my head. "He's crazy!" I laughed and took it back from him, laughing nervously now, I folded it in half. "Um, I have to figure this out," I unfolded it. "I suppose the first could be right, it just sounds like a lot of weeks and days. _Thirty six times five is… a hundred and eighty- Christ that's an entire school year_!" I groaned and folded the paper, "I miss school to be doing the same amount of work, I better get snow days." I grumbled as I left. Of course living in Los Angeles, we didn't get much of those- none actually. _Los Angeles is stupid, no snow- wait… of course I _am_ in Great Britain. Maybe we'll get snowed-in here. First time seeing snow if I stay long enough. Neat!_ I giggled at that and I ran out of the library, "Bye Aubrey!" I called remembering he was there. I couldn't wait for winter now!

I ran home, nearly running into some people and I got the door open with difficulty and I called for Gaius. "What's wrong?"

"We get snow right, during winter?"

"Yes, of course-."

"Yes!" I yelled and went to my room. He followed me, "Gaius, I've never seen snow before. I've lived in a warm climate all my life," I smiled and he chuckled.

"Well winters here are tough; we lose a couple people each year."

I frowned and calmed down rather quickly. I sat down on my bed and he came over to me, "Frostbite, flu, colds- illnesses thrive for winter, don't they?"

He agreed a little but not completely, "People get sick during fall, summer, and spring all the time Leo."

…^… (means that P.O.V has changed)

Gaius and I waited until Leo was gone the following morning before we began my small lessons in magic. She returned around one to eat some lunch and went back for Garret and Paul at one thirty. Every night when I came home, she was writing something in a large empty book she called a notebook. And used some bizarre quill with the ink already inside of it, she gave one to me and Gaius but we had to promise not to show anyone else. Gaius used his all the time and I noticed he got things done faster with it; I didn't use mine very much but the nice thing about Leo: she was predictable. She came home at the same time everyday, give or take about ten minutes and left at eight every morning. She had breakfast with Garret and Paul in the dungeon and I heard that she even laughed at their jokes; she really held no anger towards them. She worried Gaius with the way she spoke sometimes.

During a July morning she was up before us, which wasn't normal but she left earlier. Gaius turned to me, "When does Prince Arthur expect you Merlin?"

"Around eight thirty," I answered as I ate the oatmeal that Leo taught us to make, she added sugar to it automatically now for us. Twice she almost caught me using magic and both times Gaius snapped at me. "Actually I should go now, Arthur asked me to come a little early today."

Gaius nodded and waved bye and I waved once as if saluting him. I walked down to Arthur's room and knocked then waited for almost ten minutes before he opened the door after knocking a few more times. He was in his red tunic and brown slacks, "I need you to clean the silver tray, wash up the floor and the table needs to be cleaned as well. Wash my clothes as well, while you're at it." I nodded and he left and said he'd be back in two hours. I had a lot to do and little time so I used magic!

…^…

_Please remember to let me know what you think of it. ~GDR_


	9. Lancelot

Chapter 9

Lancelot arrived, he and Merlin had a run in with some creature and Lancelot saved his life; I was nice to him for only a day and then I ignored him as he and Gwen kept 'running into each other' but I suspected that he meant too. I heard Gwen talking about him- a girl with a crush, kind of talk escaped her lips and Morgana only giggled.

"You can have Lancelot, me and Arthur as king and queen of Camelot, and then we'd be set."

"What about Merlin?" Gwen asked.

Morgana laughed, "What about him?" I heard her say, "Merlin will be fine. He can be head of the herbs and spices," she giggled and Gwen forced a laughed. I was glad she was thinking about him. "I know! He and Leonette Graceson."

"I don't think that'll work Morgana." The Lady turned around to face Guinevere, "Well, they live together- they act like brother and sister- I just think it'd be too awkward for them."

Morgana laughed loudly, "Oh Gwen!" She smiled and stood up and took her hands and danced around her, "It'll be fine! I'll someday marry Arthur and we'll be happy- he'll rule Camelot and he'll be the greatest king this kingdom ever had and ever will have."

I ran away towards the library, I was going to the dungeons first and I took both of them. "How much more is there?" Paul whined.

I shrugged, "Well since King Uther has sent for more supplies already, we might be stuck together for a little longer and since the villagers are asking for me to help them, we'll be at it hopefully for another couple months." They both groaned, "Of course if you want to just stay in the dungeon all day, I will be happy to have that arraigned. Both of you knock it off." I ordered, "Uther gave me order both of you and you keep complaining I'll have no choice but to fire you."

"You'll set us on fire!" Garret and Paul yelled, making a few passing people turn around.

I sighed, "Sack, I'll sack you both. 'Fire' is another word for sacking or letting you go permanently."

"Oh," Garret mumbled.

"If I wanted to set you on _fire_ I'd say 'set you upon some flames' or something neat like that; get to work." I said as I pushed open the library door and held it open for them, they walked past me. "You're almost as good as I thought you'd be. Hi Aubrey," I added when I saw him. He didn't make a note of he heard me or not so I went over to him, "I said something to you- a minute ago." I told him. He looked down t me, he was almost a foot taller then I was; he wore dark brown pants with a leather belt and gold buckle with a white shirt and a collar. He almost looked twenty-first century; I wanted to thank him for dressing the way I used to see my dad everyday.

What stopped me was Garret and Paul, "Leo!" I turned to them, "Get over here and show us how to fix a torn page again."

"Having fun?"

"I was when they were dependant on me," I muttered and he chuckled. I went over to them and showed how to fix a torn page. "Do not forget to place the fur under the page you're going to fix or you'll ruin the underlying pages."

"What if we do?"

I smiled at Paul, the one who'd kicked me. "You'll be let go for good and spend the rest of your sentence in the dungeon as you were supposed too." I threatened and I heard Aubrey chuckle under his breath.

"Uther will let us out eventually."

"I have complete control over the both of you- you don't leave the dungeon for good until I'm convinced you are both rehabilitated. I don't care of one is, I want both of you to be cured of whatever the hell you have."

"We don't have anything," Garret snapped and Aubrey snapped his book closed and Garret shut him mouth and turned to get to work before Knight Aubrey came over.

"Shut the hell up and get to work. Maybe I should stay and help you keep an eye on them," he suggested.

I turned to him, "Oh, really you don't have too. I'll be fine and there's usually a someone or some persons strolling down the halls every few minutes anyway- it's nice out, in the sense it's not sticky. When was the last time you were outside during the day?"

He didn't answer me, just left. Garret and Paul snickered and I hit them over the head and they grunted, "You made him upset. He's probably going to Uther you were telling him what to do."

"I was obviously making a suggestion," I growled and sat down.

Camelot, that, night held a banquet for the newly dubbed Knight Lancelot; everyone who was part of the royal… table and some other parties were invited. All the knights went- Lady Morgana went and then so did Gwen. Gaius and Merlin went as well but I stayed in the library; I was trying to get ahead of the 180 days I'd figure out I had that it'd take to finish the jobs and I also felt I needed too to keep the nasty knights from complaining too much. Twice Merlin came to try to pry me but each time I just said I'd be down in a few minutes. I never thought of him after he left.

I hummed to keep myself company. Back home I listened to the radio so much I knew my favourites by heart. "…See you, breathe you… Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right… And I will never let you down…" "How do you feel? That is the question…When something like a soul becomes… Remember what you're staring at, is me…."

I knew the lyrics to both songs and I sang them both under my breath. I stood and reached over for the heavy weight to hold them down. I heard something behind me and I turned to see Arubrey behind me, "You startled me."

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean- well, actually I did- I think I did anyway." He said and I smiled, "Merlin and Gwen asked me to come get you. They think you won't come down is because you're afraid of the dark."

"Just complete and utter darkness," I told him. "I don't like spiders either," I added. "Just so you're aware." He nodded.

"Duly noted, come on." He said, "You need to eat something."

"I did," I think I did.

He came over to me and picked me up over his shoulder, he was freezing cold and I fought him all the way down. "I'm going to win," he told me and I knew he was right so I gave up. He set me down a few feet away from the hall the party was held in and I pulled down the dress a little so it wasn't wrinkly and I fixed my hair. "You look fine."

"I've been here almost two months and this is my first festival. Wait is Lancelot gonna be here."

"This is for him you know."

"Then I'm not going. I have more work to get done at ho-ome!" I gasped as he picked me up again and kicked open the door and took me inside. "Karew, put me down now!" I yelled and a few people laughed. "Gaius!" I whined.

Gaius came over laughing as did Gwen and Merlin, "Thank you Knight Aubrey- that was very generous of you to go get here. I didn't expect her to come down anyway."

I frowned, "He said you sent-."

"Come on, Uther would like to speak to you."

I nodded and Merlin and Gwen went with me as I talked to the king about the books and the progress that we were getting each day as the nasty nights increased their load by at least four books everyday. "So it'll be soon?"

I nodded, "Yes, your highness. Just a couple more weeks and we'll be done for sure." He nodded and stood up.

I stepped back with Merlin and Gwen as he called for silence. "Tonight we honour a knight, Sir Lancelot." We applauded and I saw him blush, I stopped applauding, I forgot he would betray Arthur one day. Lancelot bowed at everything as he thanked them. He and Arthur were becoming good friends and it made me uncomfortable to see them laughing and drinking wine together. Merlin handed me wine but I didn't drink it, I handed it to Gwen but she had a cup already. "Lancelot, it is an honour and my own privilege to welcome you to Knighthood and part of the royal court of Camelot!" People cheered this time and I winced and went to Gaius. He was talking to Aubrey about Egypt.

"How long have you been a knight?"

"A while already, I like it- I enjoy it and I won't give it up anytime soon. I won't die either, someday but not anytime soon."

Gaius nodded, "Well, I think deep down King Uther is happy to have another knight on his court. Camelot could always deal with more." I wanted to talk about that subject for once, but I let it go when Lancelot came over. I left when he had and joined Arthur as he talked to Merlin. I didn't join in their conversation but I did listen in.

I saw Aubrey watching me all night, I wanted to go back to the library or go home and every time I tried to leave, he was always a step ahead of me. "This stopping me is annoying Knight Aubrey," I told him as he led me over to the table with food on it. He handed me a piece of apple and told me to eat something, "You eat something."

"I ate before I brought you down. Why don't you want to be here?"

I sighed, "Because I don't like crowds. People like them remind me of home and back home…" people treated me like a freak, I did magic and my best friend was a guy- big deal! I missed Jonah so much. I prayed he missed me too- I almost felt that he didn't at times. He hadn't found a way to me yet, why should he anyway. I left him and Xavier without a word, without a note. Xavier gave up, I felt it. My mother is dead and his only child, his daughter, ran away from home while he slept above my room where I left my clothes. My computer- not that I'd bring it- but it was my life. Almost. Almost I wanted to go home, but then something would happen in Camelot and I'd change my mind. I wanted to be home- the sixth century home that I knew now; sure there were no indoor water heaters and the clothes were literally old, but I loved it here. Being part of history.

He took my chin, "Where are you from Leo? What city?"

I took his hand to pull it away from me, his hand was ice cold, "It doesn't matter." I told him and turned but his fingers wrapped around my wrist, "I am very tired."

"Then I'm walking you back, it's dangerous to be out there alone."

"I found that out a while ago," I saw him stiffen as I remembered the night Paul and Garret attacked me. I leaned against the wall and looked him in the eyes, "Why are your eyes black?"

"Because it means I'm a monster."

I laughed, "No, you're not- you saved me that night."

"I almost didn't want too."

Staring at him, I noticed Gaius and Arthur watching us. "I don't believe you, you're good Aubrey. Besides Valiant, knights are good men." He took my hand and pressed it against his cheek, "I trust you." I told him and he frowned at me.

"I don't think you should, I'll hurt you." I shook my head, "Maybe not now, tomorrow or in a week, but eventually- that's what I do. I hurt those who care about me, then they regret ever meeting me, seeing my face."

"I won't."

"You will eventually. I will hurt you and you'll hate me."

"You're good Karew," I said. "Better then Lancelot, obviously better then Valiant- I'd say better then the prince but that's too far. You're a half point behind him," I said and he touched my face. I held my hand over his and I felt my eyes close, "Stay with me- here in Camelot. I don't want you to leave me Aubrey."

"I will have too eventually," he said. "War, death- banishment."

I shook my head and he kissed my forehead, I held the collar of his shirt with my hand and I pulled him down to me again and I kissed him. He leaned closer and held me with my arm around my waist. I heard someone and we broke apart, nearly everyone in the room was watching us. Uther was one of them and he didn't look pleased about it… a knight and me- it wasn't right, in his eyes anyway. Gaius and Merlin were laughing at me and I held my hand over my face as I blushed and Aubrey chuckled.

"Romeo and Juliet." I whispered.

"Who and who?" he looked down at me.

I smiled, "A famous play that's not written yet- I heard someone named William Shakespeare will write it someday." What joy that'd be, to meet him. Gwen and Morgana were both giggling as they came over to me after Aubrey left.

"How long has that been going on?" They whispered excitedly.

"Sorry girls, that was the first kiss," I whispered but as I did I smiled and touched my fingers to my lips to feel his touch still there.


	10. The Griffin

Chapter 10

Lancelot and the knights were gathered for a meeting the very next morning and Uther watched Lancelot so carefully I felt bad for him. Arthur and the others didn't know what was going on anymore then I did or Merlin or Gaius. The royal librarian was there with a book and Merlin looked nervous when he saw it.

Uther pointed at Lancelot, "You are not a nobleman! There was not fifth son, only four- somehow you faked your shield and because of your lies you broke the first part of the code."

"Father, this is outrageous!" Arthur jumped up to go to Lancelot's aid, "Father-."

"Arthur, stand down!" Uther shouted and he did, reluctantly. "Do you deny the accusations?"

Lancelot stepped forward, "I do not." He said and everyone began talking, "King Uther, I lied about my status as a nobleman but I am a noble man and loyal. I'm a good fighter," he said. "With this beast on the loose, Prince Arthur will need all the help he can get."

Uther's eyes widened to nearly twice their usual size, "How dare you say such a thing. I take away one knight will not make a difference!" He snarled, "Guard, place him in the dungeon."

Arthur opened his mouth but Morgana motioned for him to stay silent and he did. Merlin ran his hands over his hair and I went to him. "What now? That beast is going to be here anyway and we won't stand a chance?" Gwen said as I approached him, "Merlin, do something?"

He made a face and shook his head, "I- can't- I can't do everything Gwen!" he ran off and Gaius turned to follow him- I stopped Gwen however.

"I didn't mean to make him upset."

"I know Guinevere- I'll speak to him in a few minutes." Morgana came over, "Morgana, Lady Morgana- did you know about this?"

She shook her head, "No, I swear and I wish I had." She sounded so troubled I asked her if she wanted to go lay down before she fell or something, but Gwen offered to take her back to her room and they left. I ran out to go find Aubrey but Arthur stopped me. "Prince Arthur?" I bowed and he motioned for me to follow him. "Is something wrong?"

"Lancelot belongs on my side, convince my father of it and you'll have a life time supply of leather and everything you need to fix the books four times over."

I smiled lamely, "Arthur, please don't ask me to do this. Uther won't speak to me unless if he calls me to him." I told him and he frowned and looked back at Uther. "I'll try tomorrow; he needs to calm down first."

He nodded and took my hands and kissed them, "Thank you." He said and looked up then looked back at me, "Thank you for everything Madam Graceson." He kissed my cheek next and when he stepped back, he had a smirk on his face.

I frowned and turned to look after him and I turned to see Aubrey in the doorway, "Aubrey?" He shook his head and began to leave; I pushed Arthur out of my way. "Arthur, how could you!" I snapped and ran after Aubrey. "Aubrey!" I yelled and held the door to up me turn sharper but he was gone, I fell to my knees and began crying. "Come back to me," I cried and I held my arm around my front. Gwen and Morgana came running out to me and I fell into Gwen as she reached down to me to lift me up. "It was all my fault he left," I cried on Gwen's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, it was a misunderstanding. We saw him do that- why would he?"

I shook my head and looked Gwen, "It doesn't matter. He's gone and he won't come back, he told me he would. He'll leave someday and never return, he abandoned King Uther when we had this thing coming here." I should have said he abandoned Prince Arthur, but I was too angry at him. "I can't, not here-." I pushed myself away from Gwen and Morgana and ran home. Merlin and Gaius weren't there so I went to my room and buried my face into my pillow and sobbed for nearly an hour before I stopped and went to the hidden floorboard under my bed and pulled out the magic book I magically copied from Merlin's room. I only ever would use it to study and never actually use it for anything; I opened it up and flipped through some pages until I found a spell to open a portal back to my time- well anytime. I wrote the spell down and put it back where I hid it; then I left and dodged my way through the city and out of it. I stopped at the lake, nearly falling in I grabbed the tree branch above me.

I said the incantation three times before it opened. The swirling green and blue became bigger and then it became so bright I had to block my eyes and I lowered my arm slowly. "Jonah!" I screamed, he turned around.

He laughed, "Leo- oh my god I- we thought you were dead."

I shook my head, "Jonah. I want to come home, I swear I do-."

"Then come home," he said. He reached out slowly but something zapped him and he jumped back, "Maybe it only works for the one who conjured it. Come here, reach for my hand sweetheart," he inched closer and held out his hand. I went forward but I heard something loud screaming behind me but it was in front of me…. "What was that?"

I held up my hand, "Oh my god it's a griffin!"

"A real one?"

I nodded, "Jonah-."

"Run! Come home when you get the chance to-." I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Use it and come to me Jonah-."

I screamed and turned to run, I ran back to the castle and it followed me, I yelled for people to get inside and they scrambled once they saw why I was telling them to run away. "Merlin!" I screamed, "Uther!" I also yelled. I saw Arthur look outside but I felt it right behind me, I cried out when it grabbed my arms, "Arthur!" It flew me above the castle, it released one of my arms and I dangled. I grabbed onto its left ankle as we went higher. The griffin's skin was rough like sandpaper and the feathers were actually very soft. The beak was huge and the eyes were almost yellow; the scream of the griffin made me want to cover my ears. I began to pull myself up and I bit its leg, I was released and I lifted myself up onto its back.

"Leo!" I heard Merlin and Gwen yell, the griffin dove down.

"Look out!" Arthur yelled and pushed Gwen out of the way, I was yards away and I saw their eyes connect. But then I saw Arthur push himself up and run away.

"Fire!" I yelled to Merlin, "Use fire to kill it!" I screamed when it suddenly dove down and destroyed a fruit stand, fruit went everywhere; I wince and crawled up to grab the griffin around the neck as hard as I could but it screamed and hissed back at me. I hit it as hard as I could and I fell but I grabbed its tail- it screeched loudly. "Oh my god!" It could whip me into something, like a castle wall, and I'd die on impact. I tried to pull myself up but the lion's tail was slippery and he whipped it around like a rope so much I nearly fell off. I never thought they were so huge.

Then I saw Arthur and Lancelot, "Arthur!" I yelled it whipped its tail again. I wanted Aubrey every time I yelled for Arthur, but he was gone. I needed Aubrey to save me and tell me he was wrong to leave, "Aubrey!" I cried and I saw Merlin in the shadows, his arm raised as Lancelot rode down a path towards the griffin and it charged him as well. Suddenly the staff, the lance, he held started on fire a blue flame. When Lancelot's lance hit the griffin and it screamed even louder.

"Let go!" I heard someone shouting over and over again, but I was too afraid. Suddenly it whipped its tail once more as it fell to the ground and I flew into a large pile of hay and straw. I felt the breath leave my lungs and I looked up as the griffin fell completely and crash-landed on the cobbler square. I pushed myself up and went to Merlin, "Merlin. Thank you-." I whispered and Gwen and Arthur came over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Forgive me Arthur," I said and he frowned as I punched him. "Ow, ow, ow," I shook my hand and Merlin stared at me. "Aubrey left me because he saw something that Arthur did and misunderstood." Uther came out a while later and looked at me and followed Arthur and Lancelot to look at the beast. Gwen screamed when the creature suddenly got up and Lancelot pulled Arthur from the attack path and plunged his sword into its chest. The crowd cheered and Uther tried to call to order but the crowd already lifted Lancelot up and he just shrugged and asked to be set down again. Uther looked at Arthur who stared back at him. Uther left, so angry, he didn't know what to say.


	11. Council Meetings are Borning!

Chapter 11

After Lancelot left Camelot and Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, and I watched from the ground we all separated and I returned to the library where I stayed for another couple weeks. Alone. I didn't want Garret and Paul to say something about Aubrey- who hasn't returned yet. Something that I'm stupid enough that convinced myself that he will come back to me someday. When I asked one morning what the date was, "11 August." I laughed and got ready to go to work.

Grabbing the notebook, two pens, and changing into clothes I left for the library. I met Gwen on the way there, "Why so happy?"

"I'm a year older today, Gaius just informed me that it's August 11th today. I almost forgot," I smiled and she giggled and handed me one of the flowers from her bouquet. "Thank you ma'am."

She giggled and skipped away; I set the flower into my pony tail and ran the rest of the way to the library. Uther was there with his council members and I frowned when I realized who they actually were, Arthur was there too and he looked really bored. Merlin did mention last night that Arthur was busy this morning. Uther looked up. "I'm sorry Sire, I didn't know-."

"It's alright, leave." He ordered and I began to leave but another man with a shaggy bear pointed to me. "Sire?" I asked and stepped forward. Uther stayed silent.

"Come here girl." I went over to him, "Kneel down beside me." I did and he put his arm on my shoulder, "You've fixed all those books?" I nodded, "How?"

I looked at Uther and he nodded, "My father taught me without realizing it. Sir," I added. "I should leave," I stood up. "Have a good day sir, Highness, Prince Arthur." I said and tried to leave without looking too much in a hurry but he called me back. I winced and turned.

"I think a woman's opinion would be nice this time around."

"Then perhaps I shall go get Morgana or Guinevere?"

He chuckled, "You'll do fine. Sit down beside the prince and pay attention."

I did as I was told and I realized why Arthur was so bored. Their topics were if they should change the dinning hall colours to scarlet and gold, or green and silver. They debated for nearly an hour if they should start wearing their cloaks outside of the castle- the dirty ground was too much to bear apparently.

"Winter will be here in a couple months, the temperature seems to be getting cooler everyday and eventually the leaves will change. The tanners are beginning to hunt more and more animals away from Camelot to make fur coats and blankets, we have those from last year of course but we'll need more." A man named Jacob told them, "The traders will be here in November to start their trading with us Uther."

Uther snapped, "I know that- they have been for the last fifty years."

I pulled out my notebook and made notes.

"Camelot has a trading general with everyone, they have something and we'll trade for it. And of course the other way around," he added. "Son, what do you think?"

With my notebook on my lap under the table I continued to write.

Arthur sat up, "I think it's a good plan." He coughed and looked down at me nervously, I think he really had been asleep.

Everyone, including me frowned, "What plan?"

He frowned, "The plan- the good one father."

I sat up, "What he means to say is that the plan he thinks will benefit Camelot."

Arthur turned to stare at me; I made a face for him to continue. "Yes- of course. Expand the trading," I smiled and nodded. "We can send out men to trade further south- France and Germany perhaps. The journey will be long, but then we get different supplies- something new and if we like it, we can duplicate that idea for next winter."

Uther stood up and Arthur frowned, "Arthur." He growled, "That is an excellent idea." He began applauding but Arthur clapped too, "Son-?"

"Leo came up with the idea as well father," he said and I couldn't reject that before Uther smiled and clapped for me too. I blushed and nodded and smiled at Jacob, he winked at me. I giggled and Arthur grabbed my hand suddenly and we stood up, he bowed and I followed suite.

An hour later I followed Arthur to his room and I shut the door, "Oh my goodness that was close!"

He collapsed onto his bed, "I don't think I ever froze like that before. That was different and what were you writing with?"

"Oh it's nothing," I waved it away. "Arthur do you really think Uther will do that- send people to France and Germany?" he shrugged, "I've never been to France before. The Eiffel Tower isn't even there yet, the Berlin Wall, or the tunnels. Arthur I'd be wonderful to see that stuff in this day and age- the sixth century France, Pairs, Toulouse, Nice (pronounced Niece). Berlin and the other German cities I can't pronounce! It's be so beautiful, don't you think so?" I asked him and went to the window and folded my arms across my chest, I turned to him. He was watching me.

He finally stood up and came over to me, "Do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "I would but I have my duties here. Keep an eye on Merlin and finish the books, after that I have the cities books to finish eventually- that might take another year. I'm so excited, this is a good birthday after all- we got to help out your father's council-."

"Today is your birthday?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I didn't want to tell anyone, Gwen knows- I've been praying ever since she didn't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone Arthur- I don't like attention placed onto me and I get nervous around such large crowds."

He smiled and came over to me, he leaned into the wall and I looked down at everyone as they went about the square. Talking, shopping, selling, walking around. I looked at Arthur and I sighed, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and went away from the window, "Nothing- really, it's just I never imagined I'd be here, you know? Camelot, meeting _the_ prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot- I know it'll sound stupid, but I've dreamed of it since I was a little girl. My father used to tell me stories and they fascinated me so much, I used to draw sketches." I admitted and he actually blushed.

"Did any come close?"

I shook my head, "I thought if I met you, you'd be taller. That you're face would be… more square with a strong chin, maybe a scar on your cheek or something." I smiled again, "I thought you'd be a brunette like me and possibly brown eyes." I said and turned my back to him, "I used to imagine your dad too, to be honest. To compare you- I thought he'd be different… by a lot." I smiled and ran my hand over my hair, "It'll be a good day." Arthur nodded, "Glad you agree Arthur. I should go and see if they all left so I can get back to work."

"Alright, I should go find your brother or cousin or whoever he is to you."

"Let's just go with cousin for now," I said and he nodded and came over me.

"I sent word out for Aubrey to return," he said suddenly and I looked up at him. "I'm sorry about what I did, earlier- a few weeks ago."

I reached up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Artie, but really, I'm over it now- maybe it was just not meant to work out," I forced a smile but through his eyes I knew it was a forced one. "Oh well, it's nice outside- I think I might go swim first." I mumbled to myself and realizing it said in front of him, I decided to go somewhere else rather than where I had a while back.


	12. Christmas in Camelot

Chapter 12

Uther asked Arthur and I enter together since we came up with the idea but I clapped for Arthur and he did for me too. I would have said something but I couldn't- I didn't know what to say; Gaius and Merlin came over to me and I greeted them. For the last couple days I hadn't really been around but in the library all day and most of the night. I was in after they went to bed and up long before them too- I was productive at about five hours every night but I slept a lot during the weekends and went to work whenever I felt like it. I took both nasty knights with me every time and someone always accompanied us upstairs.

The day before Christmas Eve I spoke with Uther. Arthur sat near by playing chess with Merlin; they were rarely seen apart now. I think Arthur really does trust him- something I've never asked aloud but thought of a lot. I knelt down and he greeted me, he was actually happy today so I hoped I wasn't going to ruin it.

"King Uther," I said naturally- the kind of natural where you're so nervous that you're shaking and not from the frozen winter weather. "I have something to ask."

"Alright?"

Reasonable? I love Christmas, I smiled. "Knight Garret and Knight Paul have spent over five months I think in the dungeon. It's freezing down there and with the holiday starting tomorrow, I wish to release them of their punishment. You did say it was up to me when they were released; Garret has a father, who's sick with the flu or something, Gaius has been working hard to help him and Paul's older brother returned just yesterday from the south."

"I understand Ms. Graceson but those two are also my responsibility- what if they try it again on someone else, perhaps they do something more and take her somewhere first. You want to let them go so they can return home just when the Holidays begin so they can go home to get drunk all over again."

"Your highness, I'm just thinking of their families. This is my first Christmas away from my own father; I don't want to do the same thing to them."

"Have you siblings?"

"No, no I don't."

He rubbed his chin and stood up, I was sitting beside his throne as he'd watched the boys play the chess game. He pondered my answers for a moment and then he turned to me. "Then you should return for the holidays. Those two men have siblings, you do not. Let your father see you again."

"Oh Uther sire, I wish I could go, but I really don't think it'd be a good idea, I'm needed here for Gaius's sake. Merlin is a handful," he chuckled and I smiled.

"I took your knight Merlin." Arthur laughed suddenly.

Merlin laughed too, "Now I take your queen." He smiled and took the queen pawn off the board.

Uther looked at me, "Are you frightened of traveling?"

"No, of course not, but by the time I get there, I'd have to come right back." I smiled nervously, "Sire I wish not to speak of this subject," I used my hands as I spoke. "But the first one: the releasing of Knights Garret and Paul from the dungeons so they can return home. Grant them a pardon," I suggested and Uther looked at me. Merlin and Arthur looked up at me, "A pardon, you know where you take away all the offenses against them and release them into society… never mind, King Uther- these two have worked really hard in the library with me for the last few months."

"Good their punishment is working, do they listen to you- do you need for materials?"

"I'm not working on it during the holidays sire," I reminded him and he nodded. "I don't want to see them sitting down there for Christmas when they could be happier at home. Paul will catch the flu or Garret will and pass to the one who doesn't have it."

"Are you sure?" I nodded once, "Very well. I will release them when I've had the chance to decide on it."

Not what I wanted but it was better then what I thought would happen- he didn't get really scary.

I nodded and sat down beside Merlin, "Good try." I told Merlin I wanted to let them from the dungeon before Christmas but my fear of Uther prevented me of such a thing. I mumbled my thanks, "He probably won't but at least you tried."

"Garret is already sick," I told him. "Or at least getting the symptoms of catching a cold- he's right next to Paul, he'll pass it along I'm sure."

Arthur looked up at me for a moment then looked back down, "They tried to hurt you- why do you care about them Leonette?"

I smiled, "It's what I do- someone has to care about them." I got up again and said good-bye to them both and returned home where I pulled on a thicker cloak and my boots and I sat before the fire where I fell asleep.

…………………

Garret and Paul were sitting with their back to each other eating the nearly cold soup they were now brought with bread and a small amount of water. As I approached them, they stood up and the guard unlocked their cells.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any library work anymore for a while."

I shrugged and told them to follow me. Instead we went to Gaius's where he was busy making Christmas dinner- I told the guard to return home to his family and he just stared at me. I unlocked their cuffs and they sat down. Merlin was serving Uther and Arthur tonight so it'd be just us four.

Gaius handed me the basket of warm buns and I took one and passed it to Garret, "What is this for?"

"Christmas dinner… obviously," Gaius muttered. They each took two and set it down.

I looked back at him, "Gaius agreed to do it and I got permission from Arthur instead of Uther because he frightens me. Just for an hour now and three at your homes, you'll be with your families and then you return to your separate cells below the castle. If you mess this up, I have assured Arthur that he may take any punishments towards you as he wishes and I think I saw him eye his sword." They just nodded and we had dinner together as a group of friends; Gaius did most of the talking as he talked about his books and discoveries. Garret and Paul I think actually were intrigued by what he had to say; Gaius and I cleaned up as the knights got ready to see their families and I took them down to the village.

Garret's mother screamed when she saw him opening the door and I took Paul to his cabin a half mile away. "Your brother returned a few days back."

"How do you know?"

I smiled and hugged him, "Merry Christmas Paul. I'll see you in three hours." He frowned and nodded. I heard someone yell his name and someone fell. I walked back home where I finished cleaning up; I just put everything away when Uther pushed the door open. "King Uther?"

"You!" he pointed at me, he looked around. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Those knights I told you not to release."

"At home with their families, I was going to return them in a couple hours and stay there myself." I told him.

"You had no right!" he shouted, "Take her down to the dungeon."

I held up my hands, "Wait! Your highness, your son, Arthur looks up to you, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does," he snarled slowly.

I nodded, "Then placing two men who've served their time, in prison on Christmas… it's such a horrible thing to do."

"This is my kingdom Leonette, not yours!"

"Fine then can I at least leave a note for Gaius and Merlin so they don't worry?"

I went into my room and I hide the magic books, notebook, and my pens under the floorboard and I closed it and grabbed the fur cloak and pulled it on. I scribbled a note for Gaius and Merlin and left it on my bed. I was taken down to the dungeon, the same one I'd been in before. I used magic to create a fire and I sat against the wall as I watched the flames; a few minutes later after I arrived, Garret and Paul arrived and we were placed together. I looked up at them and they just stared at me and the fire I had going. When they asked I told them that I used rocks to start it and when they burst out laughing, I showed them. They stopped laughing. We sat in a triangle around the flames and I kept feeding it the hay. I used magic to make wood appear.

"Hey did you know this was here?" I asked and they shook their heads, I shrugged and brought a few logs over, for the first time that winter, I wasn't cold. We actually laughed and when we did the guard came to check on us, he didn't object to the fire thankfully. I found a piece of paper in my cloak pocket and I made a paper football and I taught them how to play and we played that almost all night. They were on a team together and they beat my by two pointed by the time we fell asleep around the homemade magic campfire.

We woke around noon the following day, I woke first and got the fire going again and kept them warm, I kept my hood on over my head and I shivered a couple times. Snow leaked in from the barred window; my breath was nearly white and my skin itched because it was so dry. My eyes leaked because it hurt so badly.

"I remember each flash as time began to blur like a startling sign that fate had finally found me… so give me reason to prove me wrong to wash memory clean let the floods cross in your eyes, give me reason to fill this hole connect the space between…. across this new divide… the ashes fell like snow, and the ground gave in between where we were standing and your voice was all I heard and I get what I deserve…. Across this new divide… in every loss in every lie in every truth that you deny….. Your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve, so give me reason to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean, let the floods cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between…." I sang and I stood up- I wondered what the new Transformer's movie was like….

I turned around to see Garret and Paul up and stroking the fire. With sticks they found laying beside them, the ones they'd found last night. They looked u at me, "Good afternoon. It's almost twelve ten," I said and they nodded and I yawned.

Garret smiled at me, "Thanks for last night Leo- it meant a lot to us, even if it wasn't for very long."

"You're welcome," I answered and sat down. I pulled my cloak tighter around me, "Gaius told me the winters were cold, I didn't know he really meant frozen. The lake would be nice to go skating on," I smiled.

We were released by Arthur himself and I hugged him, "You rescued us."

"Yeah, dad told me what happened. I'm sorry Leo."

"Oh don't be, it's alright. It actually wasn't that bad. I taught them paper football," Garret held up the triangle and Arthur stared at him. "Thank you Arthur."

"Yeah, thanks Prince Arthur," Garret said.

"You're free to leave, don't come back." Garret and Paul looked at each other and jumped up, they each kissed me on the cheek and left. I turned to him and I kissed him on the cheek as well.

"You'll make a good king Arthur." I told him and he shrugged, "Don't do that. I mean it," as we turned away the fire disappeared and the wood was gone. "Don't downsize yourself Arthur," I said and linked his arm with mine. "What kind of king will you be if you hate yourself?"

"I don't," he argued. "But father expects so much from and I don't know if I'll be so great of a king, compare him to me."

I smiled, "Gladly: people like you and they pretend to like him. You're charming when you wish to be and I've been here for half a year and saw Uther happy once. Arthur you're so much better then you think, you must realize that before you forget who you are and where you come from."

"Why should I?" he asked me and ran his hand over his face, "My father expects so much from me and I- I don't know very much about being a king."

I released his arms and grabbed them both and turned him to me, "Listen to me very carefully. Shall I speak slow? You, Arthur Pendragon are Uther's son, his heir and a prince of Camelot. Your destiny is so great; I can't even begin to describe it to you. Now, I am not a seer but I know this… I see the things you'll do in the future and I'm so proud to call you my friend. As far as I'm concerned," I told him. "You'll be far greater then your father, then the king before him. Your heir," I said this painfully because I knew that Arthur wouldn't have heirs. "Will try to outdo you, but I think he will not be as great as his father, your grandchildren." I added and he looked away from me, I grabbed his face gently and turned it to face me. "Arthur, trust me on this one. Books and legends come from what you do. I am so damn proud to call you my friend," I said again and I released him. "Now, I have to help Gaius clear away the snow." I stepped back from him and he watched me, "Have a good day future King Arthur." I said and even curtsied before I left him and went to find Merlin and Gaius.

However, when I returned home I snuck inside and went to my room. I opened the door and looked up, "Merlin. What are you doing in here?"


	13. Secret's Out

Chapter 13

Merlin jumped up from the floor where he'd been kneeling and gave me the guiltiest look in the entire world. He couldn't even speak. I hurried over and took the book from him, the notebook actually, I was writing it in French- I changed the passages with magic after I was done writing completely in English. I took that and the book beside him on the fifth century.

He stood up, "Why would you have this and what is written on that paper?"

"Just writing- it's French, I was taught the language by a tutor," another name I've used occasionally for my teachers in the 21st century. "The book is just reading material, I don't know why I have it," I said honestly. That man put it in the bag before he brought me here, "Merlin-."

"I'm telling Gaius and you need to explain everything."

"Merlin your life depends on my being here," I told blurted out the lie. It might, but I didn't know for sure. He frowned, "Why else would fate put two wizards together?"

"You're a witch?" I nodded and summoned my magic book, "How long have you known I was?"

"A while, remember the Griffin?" He shrugged, "I saw you doing that spell for Lancelot. I'm sorry it didn't work out but now you know I am too and together we're going to keep Arthur safe."

"You know his destiny?"

I did and I didn't. My presence has more then likely shifted it to something else but other then that, yeah I knew. I nodded, "Yes. He's a future king, he'll do something wonderful someday but he can't if he's dead. All the notebook is, are notes and entries of my time here," the complete truth this time! "Merlin, teach me something, now here or now but someday will you teach me?"

He only nodded, "I'm just glad you finally know."

When Merlin returned from following Arthur around he and I sat down with Gaius and I explained to him about my being a witch. He listened very carefully and then he said, "I already knew that." I frowned, "Leo, you aren't exactly as good as Merlin in hiding it- but you have managed to keep it from Uther and Arthur so congratulations." I was surprised for almost two minutes before Merlin stood up and created a small ball of light, holding his hands together like a nest- it made him smile and Gaius clapped. "This is absolutely wonderful."

"Fun."

"Hence the word _funderful_," I said and they laughed. Merlin and I compared our powers in his room with the spell book. I made a firefly appear from the book and he sent it back; he made fire and I created ice to expel it; I cast a spell to make lights appear as if a disco ball and he let that stay for a little while before he got rid of it.

We stopped when Gaius told us too but we stayed up all night and talked about our magical pasts and I mentioned Jonah, my best friend from back home, nearly twenty times in an hour. I missed Jonah a little more now that I've been here for so long. The day after Christmas has been one of the greatest I had in a long time, I was glad I had Merlin. We said good night to Merlin and we slept for only a couple hours before Gaius made us get us and threatening us with a bucket of water thrown over us. I dressed and walked out into the main room and stopped.

Gaius looked from me to him and I only stood there, watching him as he stared at me. Gaius, I realized, only got me up for now. I always wore my cloak, even when inside. He wore a black fur cloak, made from wolves it looked like- maybe his own horse.

Aubrey Karew was back.


	14. Elizabeth Pendragon

Chapter 14

I set my book down onto the table beside me and I ran for him, he held out his arms and I jumped into his arms. He was so cold. Ignoring it we embraced for almost five minutes before he released.

I grabbed his face, "What you saw was nothing, nothing happened, I swear it." I said and it was only then when I heard my voice, I'd gained the United Kingdom accent. "I love you."

"I know you do," god I loved his voice. "Gaius, is it alright if I take her for a couple hours?"

Gaius nodded and I into my room and bragged my satchel and put in it, my notebook and two pens wrapped in leather to keep the ink from freezing, I wasn't sure if that was possible, but it'd be best to do something to prevent it. I returned to Aubrey and he kissed my forehead gently and then he took my hand and held it tightly, I leaned against his side.

We walked through the forest.

"Where did you go?"

He answered right away without hesitation, "France. Then back to Egypt for a little back. My… adoptive mother was pleased with me leaving and she hated I returned to her in the first place. I assured her it was a hard decision to make… about returning home. I'm honestly not used to the cold," we both smiled at each other and he kissed the back of my hand.

I looked up at him, "Did- did you go alone?"

He chuckled, "Worried I had someone?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and looked away from him. I hadn't realized he stopped until he tugged on my hand and pulled me back to him, "What?"

"I belong to you."

"I don't know that, you went away for so long Aubrey. How do I know you belong to me, you should already know that I'm completely yours." I had to add.

He cupped my chin with his cold fingers, "Leonette Graceson." He purred my name and I had to smile, "I belong to no one but you."

"I like that then." I kissed him first before he could pull away and he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground and the cold snow.

After a few minutes of kissing, he set me down, "What did you do in France and Egypt?"

He chuckled, "Really want to know?" I nodded, "I killed a few people. For the rulers there, I guess even I had to do something to forget for a little while. But then I began having dreams about you- after a month of them I figured out that my conscious was wrong to leave without an explanation of what I'd seen and I returned to get one. Leo, I think deep down I always knew you'd never do that- I mean it is Prince Arthur."

"He's cute, but your indescribable," I told him and he seemed to like that. "How many did you have to kill?"

He stiffened and I quickly said he didn't have to tell me. "No, it's not that- I lost count after number two hundred. At first I'd get the job done and then I'd just keep going, at first everyone looked like those I hated most. My birth parents hadn't been the greatest in the world- they were so bad I ran away when I was a by and I became a man with Fala." He said the name differently, "I don't want to talk of her." I nodded, "Some of those I killed had been good people but I didn't care because I don't have too- I can but I chose not too." As he told me more about France and Egypt I began to love him again, even when he got to part where he burned down a village of the kind of people who don't deserve to have a home. "The fire went up without a flinch of hesitation and I laughed as it did. I was incredible to see, I wish I could always keep it in my memory for that much anyway. Then in Egypt I did the same thing to a few more villages."

He looked down at me, I looked like I wasn't paying attention but I was. "I'm listening Aubrey, I promise I am."

"I know you are and that's what's difficult." He mumbled, "Leo, I'm not the greatest person in the world and I can't change that."

"Do not leave me again Aubrey Karew, I won't let you."

"Honey, I'm stronger then you by… by a lot."

"I don't care, I'm powerful too. I need you to stay here with me."

"I will maybe- depends what the almighty king has to say."

"If you leave, I'm going with you." _Fool in love_.

He frowned at me and shook his head, "It's far too dangerous. Leo I shouldn't have even come back to see you."

"Yes, yes you should have- I need you." I said, "Please don't leave me. What could Uther do, yell and throw you in the dungeon? Aubrey I've spent two nights in the dungeon-." He actually growled.

"That isn't fair."

"I released two prisoners without his permission and I don't remember the first one, which was the same week I got here in June last summer. Aubrey, I need you. Don't you love me?"

Before he could answer, my name was called from behind us- we turned. "Leo!" I heard someone yell and I looked up at Aubrey. A man came down towards us and Aubrey pushed me behind him, the man doubled over almost and he tried to catch his breath. "The king- the king, it's… he didn't know about it until he told Arthur this morning."

I went forward, "What is it Clark? Tell me."

"The king's secret mistress had a child," Aubrey said and Clark and I looked up at him. "Just a guess, I'll carry you back." He picked me up on his back and we ran back, leaving Clark behind. We went through the city and I got down near the castle, I took his hand and we ran into the castle. Arthur was pacing so fast it made me dizzy; when he saw Aubrey he sort of got a frightened look in his eyes.

I went to him, "Arthur, did you did you know about this?"

"Of course not," he snapped. "Sorry, I just- usually he tells me everything." I hugged him and he let me into the room and I saw Uther holding a bundle.

He was smiling when he looked up, "I have a daughter." He told me and Arthur who came in behind me. "I want you to be her guardian."

………………

I left the castle to go down to the lake, I was alone but I knew that Merlin and Arthur ran into each other outside the castle as Merlin attempted to follow me.

"Ancestor, is this why you brought me back?" I asked the water and stepped onto the ice, "Did the original caretaker fail?"

I jumped when he spoke from behind me. "No, she didn't. It would have been Guinevere, but she honestly will have more important things to do. The king asked you because he trusts your judgment."

"I know nothing about this Ancestor- I never even had a doll as a child growing up- what kind of parents… parent," I correct. "Doesn't get a doll for his only daughter? I mean really?" I asked him as he came onto he frozen lake with me. He was dressed but in a blue cloak and boots made from thick fur, the hood was up and made his face look darker then it really was. "Have any tips for me?"

"Don't drop her."

I actually laughed, "Yeah, that'd be er, a good one. Oh, um, January sixteenth, it's a special day. I want to see my father, that day- see if he's alright."

He turned away from me, "I don't think you'll want to do that."

"Please, it's his birthday. I wasn't there for mine; at least I could be there for his- even a moment. He became my father as a kid practically," he told him. "My mother got pregnant very young with me and he… he wasn't there for my childhood, and now you're taking away this from him."

"Leo," he grunted. "Don't try to contact your father."

"You kidnapped me and imprisoned him, how is this fair?"

He shook his head, "It's not and I understand that, but you have a right here- the king asked you personally to protect his second son. If something should happen to Arthur."

"Nothing will happen to Arthur, I'll make sure of it and so will Merlin!" I snapped, "Arthur is important to everyone. He'll lead his army against the Saxons, he has too-."

"Not here Leo."

"He'll lead his knights and win, _that_ is how is it supposed to happen; I'm not sorry I know this- I've read about it. Arthur is the first king in history to allow a woman into army and she becomes the first female knight in history!" I pulled out my notebook, "This contains everything I have seen since I got here. Notes on every person in this history class I've met, Gaius, Merlin, Uther, Morgana, Guinevere, Arthur… I'm almost out of paper."

He handed me a completely new notebook, the same size too. He handed it to me without a word. "I got it from your room."

"Kidnap me, and steal- that's fabulous. What else have you done?"

he glared at me, "Be thankful I did this at all. I know you can't survive without writing every few hours." I shrugged but he was right, "Tell me something." I looked up at his gray eyes, "Why did Xavier, your father, put you down in the basement."

"Because the rooms upstairs were too small and he thought I'd want privacy. I love it down there."

He handed me something else and I took it, it was dated November, "I should have said I got it from the boxes that were in your room." The picture was moving! I nearly dropped it, but I held onto it just the same. My father had taken everything from my room and put it in boxes, my books, notebooks, journals, binders from school I was going to reuse. I stared at it, unable to stand because of my shaking knees; I sat down on the frozen cold lake. "When he stopped looking, three weeks after you came here, he cleared out everything-."

I closed my eyes and sat down, "I knew there was something wrong." I muttered and he only nodded, "My father practiced spells in high school, he could easily open the thing that brought me here. Can you send him a message for me?" When he nodded I pulled out my notebook and wrote him something short. I folded it and handed it to him, "Thanks I guess. Does anyone know about my powers?"

He shook his head, "No. Well, not yet," he corrected. "However as your own destiny gets entwined with everyone else's… your power will show."

I nodded, "I want you to know. I will not use my powers to harm another living person or creature."

"I figured you'd inform me of that," he chuckled. "Someday you'll leave Camelot Leonette Graceson and you'll find yourself at an impasse- go with the king and his knights of the round table, return to home, or go to school." He smiled- I frowned however.

"School? Ancestor I'm missing my senior year for this, I'm not going back to school or home for that matter if Xavier won't even try to search for me."

He only nodded, "There's a school for youngsters- somewhere here on this large island. It's a school for magic and you'll be asked to be a teacher." I actually smiled, "Wait what about Arthur and Merlin and Gwen and everyone, will they be safe?"

"As long as Merlin is alive, Arthur is safe from everything that is a threat towards his life and of those he loves."

"Merlin dies, so does the prince- right?"

"Yes, you could say that. Also I'd do everything to protect that new baby waiting for you at the castle."

"Why? She's just Uther's love child, why should I?"

"If that child dies, you will too."

"Uther will kill me?"

He sighed and stared at me.

I stepped back, "You're not my ancestor, that child is- isn't she?" He didn't answer, I laughed. "I'll be taking care of my own…." I sat down again, "I can't know this and not tell someone you know. This is wrong, I shouldn't be here."

"The children the princess has ends with you- you're the last heir to Camelot." I jumped up.

"No!" My ancestor was a female knight… she's the one Arthur allows. "Is this why you brought me here? To protect my own ancestor?"

"I needed to let Uther see the good you'd have and make the decision to allow you as her caretaker."

"I can't protect her- I just can't, it'd be wrong. I don't know how but it would be."

"It's the right thing to do, who better to protect the princess then her own heir?" I shook my head but when I looked back at him, he was gone.

"This is sooo messed up and you know it!" I yelled and I only got wind in response.


	15. Betrayed by the Guard

Chapter 15

The baby girl, Elizabeth was adopted into Uther's home quite quickly- she was a beautiful little baby and I (already) knew she was destined for something great. I told Uther she was going to be great someday and he laughed at me.

"Of course she is, she's my daughter!" he went down to the fest held in her honour and I stayed with her, I was to now move into the castle although I asked Uther not too- but he refused to listen and ordered me to move into the room he had for Elizabeth Pendragon. We had something in common: she didn't have a mother. Her mother died in childbirth but now she had me and I'd be good to her, I'd already decided. I read to her everyday and I made she was warm and clean- when Uther came to visit, I told him what he wanted to know and I usually lied- she slept well, she ate just fine, she rarely cried- which is actually true because she knows me, she'll usually cry for everyone else. Arthur rarely came in but Aubrey came to see me all the time too, as did Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen.

On my father's birthday, I read to the baby girl in my arms about the unicorn whisperer, instead of the horse whisperer. I'd have her lay in her cradle and I'd tell her stories, on more then one occasion someone would enter and I'd not hear them and keep on telling the story until they either laughed during a part or clapped when I finished. Uther did twice already and Arthur did a couple times too. Aubrey did most of all, I hated he was so damn quiet- he even said he chuckled a few times but I got to wrapped in the story I didn't hear. I tried to keep Elizabeth occupied so she'd nap for a long time and then I'd carry her around the castle in a tight bundle to keep her warm so she'd sleep more throughout the night.

I sang a song by Lonestar, _Mr. Mom_, to the baby a couple times and she really liked it- only Arthur heard that performance. He actually clapped then asked what a Maytag and bubble gum was, I giggled at him and said that a Maytag was what we called dishwashers and bubble gum was a type of wax- the sweet kind that people will chew, but never swallow.

"You have very odd things, should I call our people Maytag's?"

"I don't know, you should ask them if they don't mind first," I told him. "Come to see your sister?" I took his hand and led him over to the cradle where she lay kicking and moving, trying to get onto her tummy. "She can't yet, she's to 'ittle," I giggled and cooed Elizabeth as I took her tiny feet with my hands. "She can't say anything yet, but I'm working on it- is everything alright? You look tired Prince Arthur."

"Merlin and I had a fight."

"Oh, are you getting a divorce?" I teased and he pushed me slightly and I laughed, "Taking a break from each other for a little while?"

"No, I fired him, but don't worry- he'll come-."

"Arthur you can't fire Merlin, I know he's peculiar but you need him on your side," I took his shoulders. "I can't explain it, but you need Merlin here or least around you at all times… he'd die for you."

Arthur raised his brow, "How do you know."

"Because he almost has, remember the poisoned goblet?" he nodded, "You saved his life, but he saved yours first. Arthur that doesn't mean he's your servant, he's also your friend."

"How do you know so much about me and Merlin for that matter?"

I shrugged, "I've paid attention to what you do. Oh, um Uther asked me to give this to you- ever since Elizabeth, you're not around very much." I went to the wardrobe and pulled out a new scarlet and gold cloak, "He said he got the idea of the colours from a man he met a few years ago. Someone named Godric," he stayed still as I put it around his shoulders and he slipped his arms into it. "Fit for a prince of Camelot," I told him and went to Elizabeth and picked her up. "Look at that Elizabeth, big brother Arthur is all fancy now."

"Why did he get this?"

"It's for the celebrations I think he said- some festival dinner in a few weeks. Elizabeth is still pretty little; of course your father won't listen to me. He wants to take Elizabeth to this one."

Arthur made a face and looked at the baby girl in my arms and back at me as I smiled and rocked with her in my arms. "Why were you brought here, to protect her, me, both of us?" I frowned and set her down. "I saw you a few weeks ago, on the lake talking to that old man; I know you're a sorcerer- that you were brought here and why."

I stepped towards him but I stopped, "Arthur let me explain."

"I lead my knights into battle and I win?" I nodded, "Are you sure?"

I nodded again, "Arthur I can't tell you as much as you'll want to know. I might do something to ruin the future... Did you tell Uther?"

"Of course not; I believe you when you say you'll never harm a living creature Leonette. I trust you and Merlin with my life and the life of my sister," as he said that I ran to him and I hugged him tightly. "You're welcome."

"Thank you Arthur," I released him. "This is the beginning of your greatness," I whispered as the door opened and Uther entered.

"I see you gave him the present."

I nodded and bowed lightly, he went to Elizabeth, "How is she?"

"Perfect." Arthur said for me and I smiled.

Uther picked up the baby girl and turned to face me, "Take the day off, I'll take care of my daughter today."

I nodded and looked at Arthur- he gave me a slight smile and I mouthed _thank you_ again and went to find Aubrey. He was fighting Garret and Paul with sticks instead of swords mainly because Aubrey was afraid he'd kill them because of the attack the boys had done months ago. I stood with my cloak around me and smiled as I watched him move, he was much faster then Garret and Paul- better then I thought he'd be. Garret saw me first and waved, every since Christmas together the two of them have been really nice to me- I waved back and Aubrey turned to see me. I smiled at him. He threw the two boys ten feet away and I yelled their names.

"Aubrey!" Making sure they were alright, they stood up a few minutes later with some help and they congratulated Aubrey on the sweeping victory.

"Of course I won," he gloated and I giggled.

"You are a good man," I told him. "You're not a monster," I lay my arms on his shoulders. "I love you because you're a good man."

"No I'm not, I just threw them ten feet away."

"You're not showing off Aubrey sweetheart- you are doing your greatest."

"I'm a monster, why won't you accept that?"

"I love you far too much to even think about you being a monster. I'm in love with the one who ride upon the black horse." I told him and he touched my lips and I kissed his fingers tips, "You'll always be my knight in armour Aubrey. I'll love you forever and ever."

"That's a long time you know."

"Then we better get started," I smiled and he reached down and kissed me. He lifted me up on the fence and held my waist. "Aubrey, do you love me?"

He smiled and held my face, "I'm finally beginning too know what it's like." He answered, "I have something for you."

I frowned, "What?" I didn't like getting presents, I wasn't used to it- my own grandparents never really did either. They'd give me a cookie tray with the flour, eggs, milk chocolate chips and everything then grandma and I would spend the entire day making dozens and dozens of cookies and we'd go to the shelters and give them out. As things developed, we were able to make sugarless cookies for those who couldn't have a lot of sugar- they weren't that bad dipped in milk for almost a minute. "What is it, is it really big?"

He chuckled and pulled out a dangling necklace from his pocket and let me see it before putting it around my neck. "I've had it for a while," he frowned and swallowed as if embarrassed he did something nice for me. The necklace was made of some kind of really strong leather or something and hanging off of it was a blue stone.

"My goodness, what is that?"

"A sapphire, I knew your favourite colour is blue." The stone was only about as big as an eyeball, but it was still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"I can't take that, it's too much."

"Of course you can, I figured you'd feel this way so I made sure it was small but beautiful enough as you are Leonette." I blushed and looked down at it; he lifted my chin and kissed me, "Men give things to their women as a sign of ownership. This means you belong to me," he fingered the necklace and trailed his finger down a little more.

I smiled, "What would you like in return?"

"Something just as great," he whispered and kissed me.

"I love it Aubrey."

"I knew you would," he said and kissed me again.

Garret and Paul came over and he moved aside, "Are you going to the king's dinner party in a couple weeks for Princess Elizabeth?"

"It's so odd saying that," Paul muttered and I nodded. "How is the baby?"

"Fine," I answered. "She's doing much better then I thought she would be. I never hear her cry at night anymore, usually they do for I think the first three months or so, but Elizabeth really is a good little baby girl."

Garret and Paul smiled and walked away. It was true that for the first few weeks Elizabeth woke at least four times a night, now she did once or not at all and it actually worried me- I was no longer always tired and it was odd. I looked at Aubrey who looked smug about something- he kissed me and helped me down from the fence. We walked back to his home in the forest, a small cabin with three rooms and water pump in the yard by the front door. It was only a couple miles away but he still carried me most of it. When I said it'll tire him out, he laughed loud enough to make winter birds take flight.

"It is extremely hard to tire me out!" He laughed and calmed down.

I'd never been here before, but he told me about and at first I thought he was either bragging or exaggerating a lot of it. The cabin was small and built for the forest trees, inside was a large basin and another water pump to have indoor water sources. The kitchen was made mainly from stone and rock to make a fireplace, an ancient stovetop! His room was the largest room but not by much, he had cloak and robes, his armour as placed randomly around the room as if showing it off and I saw his really long sword above his bed on hooks. Aubrey had his own little library. His living area has a large fireplace and a comfortable looking couch.

He let me look on my own and I returned to him, "Do you like it?"

I nodded, "I love it. It's a modern kitchen in the sixth century!" I whispered and I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. He held the back of my head and lifted me up with his arm and carried me to his bedroom. He lay down beside me and his cold hand went inside of my dress and up, "Aubrey."

"Not yet?" He grumbled annoyed, almost angry.

"No, it's just… it'll be so much easier without it." He sighed with relief and I sat up slipped out of the cloak and he did the rest himself. Under his fur blankets, I never got cold, even with Mr. Frozen over me, inside of me, touching and kissing.


	16. From: slavery to destiny

Chapter 16

Elizabeth's party a few weeks later was a huge celebration; several noble families came around to see the princess. I got to hold her while taking her down then Uther took over her care and I told him to make sure she was always clean and warm. Winter wasn't over yet and because it was February, I knew it'd be a while. It snowed a lot in Great Britain; of course I couldn't call it that when with someone else in Camelot. For a little while every day Elizabeth and I went into the courtyard with Arthur or Aubrey to act as a guard incase of attack and I'd show her the snow and she'd play for a little while before I saw her shivering like mad and she'd begin crying; when she did, then we went inside and I took her to our room and I'd change her, put her in different clothes and let the wet and cold ones dry by the fire.

Elizabeth was just beginning to crawl when Uther summoned Arthur to him and I entered with him and Merlin to see four men dressed in green kneeling on the ground, before him. I saw the shackles around their ankles and wrists. Uther was speaking when we entered, "You are being charged with kidnapping and attempting ransom on the Princess of Camelot. You will hang tomorrow afternoon-."

"More _will_ come," the oldest growled.

"Then they die too," he snapped. "Hang them now and place their bodies before he kingdom as a warning." They were dragged away and Uther turned to Arthur, "You are to take the knights and patrol the city and the forest and villages within ten miles of Camelot. Make sure everyone knows that death will before them if they come to harm Elizabeth."

Arthur nodded and bowed his head, "Of course father." He motioned for the knights to follow him and Aubrey snuck over to me first.

"Be safe."

"I will, take care of that baby," he ordered. He finally told me for the first time. "I love you," he cupped my face and I held his hand gently.

"I love you too." I whispered and I knew he'd return to me, he had too. I needed him as much as he obviously needed me. He ran off behind Arthur and I turned to Uther, I'd forgotten what he looked like when he was really pissed off. Morgana whispered his name and he snapped at her, she jumped backwards and Gwen held her hands. Gaius looked at me- Merlin left with Arthur and the knights.

He looked at me, "You let anything happen to my daughter and I'll make sure you pay for it."

"Have a guard in the room in five minutes- at all times. Elizabeth will be the safest baby in the world until this threat is over," I promised and he nodded. I ran down to Gaius. "I need to run home and get the rest of my things."

"Of course, good luck and be ready for anything."

I winced, "I don't think I could hurt a person Gaius."

"You must if there's no choice."

"Gaius-."

"Protect her Leo, I know you can and you will. You're the only mother she'll have." Gaius didn't know about Elizabeth being my ancestor- Uther was too, that meant as well.

…………………….

I returned to Elizabeth. The guard was a young man clad in armour and I couldn't see his face because of his helmet; he introduced himself as John and I welcome him to the nursery. Elizabeth began crying then and I went over to her; I scooped her up and she calmed down.

"It'll be okay, big brother will protect you." I whispered in her ear and she stopped completely; I hummed a lullaby and she fell asleep. Arthur will protect her. Elizabeth gurgled when she slept; she'd squeeze my fingers if I placed it in her tiny hand, she sucked on my knuckles once in a while and Aubrey teased me about it all the time.

"How well does she sleep?"

I smiled and sat down with Elizabeth in the chair by the fire, "Well, last week we had a snow storm. A window shattered in the room next door and she didn't even flinch; she's perfect. How long with Arthur take?"

"I don't know. Do you have any clue?"

I shook my head, "I think Gaius said maybe a week. I don't think I like them being gone for so long. It makes me nervous to have the prince and Merlin away from her for so long; why would those men want to kill Elizabeth. She's a baby."

He didn't move, just spoke, "I don't know Ms. Graceson. Probably because she's Uther's only daughter. Trade her for the kingdom."

I made a face, "No one will touch you while I'm here," I whispered.

"You'd die for her then?"

I looked up at him, "A thousand times if it'd keep her safe. I love her, but in the way she's my baby sister," I said and I waited an hour before I got up and placed her in the cradle. I went back to the chair and sat down just as there was a knock and for the first time the guard moved to open the door but it was Gaius and I told the guard to move aside.

He did reluctantly, "Takes this seriously, doesn't he?"

"Afraid of the king I think, thank you John." I added and he nodded once, "Is- Merlin-."

"He's fine; I just wanted to make sure you were." I nodded, "Are you sure, do you need something?"

I shook my head, "It's almost ten, Uther will send something up to eat then and against three. Don't worry, King Uther is a good king- it just took me a long time to realize it."

He nodded and handed me something, "Some books to pass the time." The basket was filled with small literature books, a few I've already read but I don't complain about what I read.

I hugged him, "Thank you Gaius."

He kissed my cheek, "You and Merlin are the children I've never had. I'm so proud of both of you," he said and I smiled.

"Thanks dad," I said and for some reason I didn't feel guilt in calling him that at all; he however, blushed and kissed my forehead and left soon after arriving. Uther arrived ten minutes later with three large dogs. "Highness, they might scare her."

"I will risk her fears for her life," he answered and went to check on her. "Is she comfortable?"

I held my hands behind my back and nodded.

"How often do you feed her?"

"Nearly five times a day at first, now it's down to three or four sire. How long will Arthur be- do you think?"

"As long as it takes to keep Elizabeth safe," he saw me frown. "Don't worry about Arthur, he's a good swordsman."

I smiled suddenly, "Of course he is highness. Is it alright to still worry though- I know he'll be alright."

Uther turned to me directly, "Of course he will be." He snapped, "He's my son. He'll find whoever is threatening his young sister's life and he'll kill them. All of them. As will his knights and Merlin if he orders it."

I bowed as he left and closed the door behind him, I locked it. I went back to Elizabeth and ran my fingers over her cheek- her skin was so soft. At night the guard was to leave and return at dawn; I slept with Elizabeth cuddled against my chest on the small bed Uther had brought up for me. The first morning Morgana came in while I slept and screamed when she saw the baby was gone. I had to explain to Uther, Morgana, and almost every other person in the castle that Elizabeth was asleep with me on the bed- I didn't want her so far away and the cradle was far for me. Anyone could come on. Morgana apologized and asked to take over for the morning, with Uther's permission I allowed it- not really able to say no to _Morgana_. I went to see Gaius; turns out that he had no idea what to do with the house empty again.

I returned at noon and Morgana left quickly, saying that Elizabeth threw up on her and she smelled like baby now. I laughed after she left and I was surprised to see John there. I asked John to leave to give Elizabeth a bath and he did but stood outside the door, I used magic to clean Elizabeth with the water, I warmed it up for her and I allowed John back into the room twenty minutes later.

"You can remove the helmet John, its okay when in this room."

"I'd rather not."

I didn't bring that up again as he stayed with us- at night she slept as another took his place outside the door. Elizabeth often crawled over him and I giggled when she tried to use him to climb up but the armour was too slippery so she'd just examine herself instead. I went over to her and picked her up, "Yes baby girl that's your eye." She poked herself and began crying, John laughed. "John," I muttered.

"What?"

"I'm sure you did that too, did your parents laugh at you?"

He laughed again, "Sure I did." He said sarcastically.

His laugh- it made me frown, it sounded familiar. It might be one of Arthur's friends, Garret and Paul left with Arthur and Merlin. Simion, another knight, went as well. "John, where are you from?"

He stopped laughing and turned to me as I went to Elizabeth and picked her up, I bounced her gently and smiled at her. She was getting bigger. "Why?"

"Just curious. I'm a 'knowing girl'; I like to know about things- people included."

"We've been together for two days, trust now or have me replaced."

I frowned and set her down, "Well, of course I won't do that John. Where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter," he chuckled. It was nervous.

I went over to him, "Take off the helmet John." I ordered.

"No!"

"Take off the damn helmet or Uther will for you- adding to the body count John," I threatened.

He stepped towards me but I pushed him back- he came for me and I yelled out, waking up Elizabeth, he pulled out his sword and swung it at me. It cut my arm and I screamed; he went towards Elizabeth with his sword raised to kill her and I tackled him to the floor. The door was forced open and I saw Gwen and Morgan who must have been coming to check on Elizabeth.

"Get the baby out of here!" I yelled and was hit as he fought to gain control over me and then he kicked me and I cried out. Gwen and Morgana ran forward but John leapt forward and got between them. Uther appeared, having heard my scream probably.

I looked back at him, he glared at me. "I'm sorry," I said and I turned back to John. I used magic in front of someone other then Merlin for the first time and I shot a blue ray at John. He held his hands up and it didn't hurt him.

"Witch!" Uther yelled.

Morgana shook her head, "The good kind. King Uther- watch."

John shot something back at me and I held up my hand, "This is the last day the brat will see." He told me.

"No!" I yelled when he moved to kill her again and I used magic to move the cradle and I tacked him once more. "Gwen, get Elizabeth, now!" I yelled and John came forward and hit me, I stumbled back and blue balls of fire burned on my palms and I threw them both at him – he blocked one of them. The other made him fall backwards, his helmet fell off him and I waited a he stayed there for a moment.

"Kill him," Uther ordered and I nodded. I'd kill John for trying to kill my 'mother'.

But then he rolled over and pushed himself up and turned to me- I gasped. "Jonah? What are you doing?"

"You left home for this, now I'll get my revenge for abandoning me."

"I won't let you kill Elizabeth Jonah. I'll kill you before I do."

"You can barely harm a fly," he snapped.

"Jonah please don't do this."

Uther snapped, "Kill him now or you'll join him!"

Jonah shot something at me and I raised my hands just in time, I shot it back and it hit Jonah in the chest. I think I saw his soul leaving his body. I went to Elizabeth and Gwen, "She's alright. Just frightened," Gwen promised and I looked at Uther.

"Please, Uther let me explain," I whispered.

He only stared at me and told Gwen to hand Elizabeth back to me, "Are you changing your mind about magic?" Morgana asked.

He shook his head, "You knew him?" I said Jonah had been my best friend from home, "Then I trust you." He left and didn't return. Gwen and Morgana stayed with Elizabeth and me for the rest of the day. Eventually I looked at Morgana, "You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?" She stared at me, "How?"

She looked over at Elizabeth and whispered, "My dreams sometimes come true."

I smiled, "Embrace your gift Morgana; your secret is safe with me." I whispered and looked up as clouds gathered and I saw the smoke coming from Jonah's body being burned to ashes in the courtyard. It began to snow again.


	17. Talk War to Me Leonette

Chapter 17

As the rest winter wore on, the weather got bad, then worse, good again and dropped to below freezing for almost a week straight. I rarely left Elizabeth's side because then I could hold her by the fire place. Only Aubrey seemed immune to the cold and he said that he was just used to it already. However he didn't touch me very much throughout the week; I wore my friendship ring at a constant rate and when he asked why I wore the ring from a man who tried to kill Elizabeth, I said that I couldn't dishonour Jonah that easily.

I don't think that's a possibility to be honest. I love Jonah so much- he was the brother I never had, always wanted, should have gotten. Aubrey didn't understand the way I loved Jonah, and whenever I tried to talk to him about it… we began fighting.

"I don't want to argue Aubrey, but Jonah was my friend and you really want me to forget him?"

He groaned and Elizabeth sat in my chair watching us, it was like watching mommy and daddy fight. She stayed quiet however and only listened, but tried not too. She was a good girl at about four months. "No, of course not Leo, but you need to forget him now- at least enough to move on with your life- taking care of yourself and Elizabeth and me if I get hurt or something."

I scowled, "But you never get hurt- even when you try, Aubrey you're completely indestructible and you're…"

"I'm what- an ass?"

"Don't speak like that in front Elizabeth."

"Then what am I?"

"Completely mine," I answered and he calmed down tremendously after that. I picked up Elizabeth and handed her to him, "If you own me." I fingered the sapphire, "Then I own you."

"Of course you do- you know this already- I love you," he sighed as Elizabeth grabbed his long black hair. "Ow, okay kid, stop doing that."

"She's four months old."

"For that, she's pretty good."

I nodded, "I love Elizabeth like a sister." I had to remind myself, "Aubrey." I put Elizabeth in her cradle, "If you have to leave for a battle, a war, for a family emergency with your foster mother- tell me first, don't just leave because I almost forgot you last time. I nearly stopped loving you," I ran my fingers down his cheek. "I was here for a reason and it was to protect Elizabeth mainly, but it also was because you were to be here at this castle, on this island and if you- if you get killed while fighting."

"I won't."

"You need to understand this about me. I'm unique, I'm not like other people Leo- I'm really strong and fast. I have special powers, not like yours but yeah- I have something that makes me… me. I love what I am."

"And what is that exactly- please tell me the truth."

He sighed and walked away from me about ten paces then turned to face me; he wore a tunic that Gwen made him- it was blue and brown with green hems. "I was born in Egypt."

"I know that Aubrey."

He shook his head, "Over three thousand years ago. I was born into a slave Egypt where we were ruled by the pharaoh and I worked as a slave building the pyramids. We were tortured a lot if we didn't do our work. The first person I killed was my own sister- the next were my parents. After them there were hundred, probably thousands in just the first couple years or so. I killed because it felt good to do what had been done to me- I was killed by Fala, my blood mother."

"Your mother killed you."

"The one who birthed me, I called her my birth mother, Fala is my blood mother. She bit me," he pulled down the tunic from his neck and exposed his neck but I didn't see anything. "After the transformation is complete, the marks go away- the blood that runs from the lips of the vampire disappears."

"Vampire?" I repeated and he smiled, but to show me his teeth. His fangs actually, "Oh my god." I went forward but he grabbed my wrist in the blink of an eye.

"I'm not a noble, yeah, but I've killed plenty of them."

"You bite people for their blood?" He nodded, "Camelot?"

"I have to the elderly who will die anyway- I'm trying so hard, to change for you. I left because I was afraid to change and afraid of why you had such an impact upon me- I returned because of the dreams and it was then when I realized I was meant to be with you. You'll change me in ways that I honestly didn't want to happen but the more you love who I am, the more I want to keep changing the way I live and act and eat." I reached for him and he took my face, "I've never drank your blood and I never will."

"Why not?"

"Because I might not stop," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and he ran his fingers down my neck behind my ear and I shivered, "Promise me something."

"Anything, I swear it."

I breathed out, "If something were to happen to me-."

"Leo, why would you think that-."

"In case something does. Promise me that you'll do whatever makes you happen, but if a country should go to war, pick a side and fight for them." he stared at me, "Having a vampire could help and it'll give you something to do and I'll make me feel better."

He took my hands and kissed them, "I give you my word."

"World War one and two, Vietnam, Cold War, Civil War," he stared at me. "Just to name a few," I shrugged and Elizabeth gurgled.

"Leo!" She squeaked and I turned around to face her, "Leo! Leo! Leo!" she said pumping her arms up and down so they hit the bottom of the cradle making a slight _thump_.

"She said your name, the first word isn't it?"

I was speechless and I went over and picked her up, "My little Elizabeth. My big vampire, Aubrey."

"We're a picture perfect family," he whispered in my ear and I nearly dropped the baby. His reflexes were perfect; he caught her just in time and set her down in the cradle, "Did that frighten you?"

I nodded, "Elizabeth isn't my daughter Aubrey." _She's my ancestor, I live in Los Angeles by the year 2009_, I thought about saying but I didn't. Not yet. I didn't want to frighten him or answer a thousand questions all night. For the night Aubrey stayed with Elizabeth and me, he slept beside me as I held Elizabeth in front of me and his arm wrapped protectively around both of us.


	18. Xavier's Find

Chapter 18

When summer hit us finally, the weather was beautiful and Elizabeth was walking already, I practiced with her all the time when we were alone. Uther hosted parties all the time now for Elizabeth and she was the honoured guest for each of them. People gave her presents all the time and Uther praised her as much as any father would, I laughed every time he got her something she already had. Eventually after several years I convinced Uther to let his daughter ride the horses and he agreed after months of begging and puppy dog lip from Elizabeth. She was four when the lessons began from Gwen. She was five and a half when Uther became sick and passed away in his sleep; Elizabeth sobbed for days and Arthur I was sure, did in his room. Aubrey left to join Arthur in battles or other kingdoms- Merlin left every time; Elizabeth and Morgana would have the run of the castle and I'd tell stories to the cities kids in the royal garden. I sang _A Kiss From A Rose_ by Seal almost everyday because they loved it so much; I got Gaius to dance with me one day and we were caught by Merlin and Arthur as they returned home a day early.

Elizabeth ran to Arthur and he hugged her, he wore the crown now. He took over the kingdom a month after Uther's death; Morgana was getting ready for Arthur to ask her to be his queen. But he never did.

"She lay by the river on top of the rocks? Did it hurt?" a boy asked me during a story one day.

"It's just a story." I reminded him. I told them the story how the mortal man created the stars because the girls loved it so much.

"And that night Jonah looked up and they were there, the stars were so bright with the moon that he could see through the trees and the longer he looked the more I grew in love with the stars."

The girls clapped as the boys wanted to hear about Hades kidnapping the 'Percy girl'- they meant Persephone. As I was about to start on that story Gwen ran over to us, "I have to talk to you." Morgana and I looked at each other and walked away from the kids. Morgana stayed with them, "Don't tell Morgana but Arthur… he kissed me."

I stared at her, "Oh my god- this is such wonderful new."

She looked confused, "It is?" I nodded, "Okay. But what should I do?"

"What your instinct tells you," I wined and she giggled and blushed at me. I skipped back to the kids.

……………….. …^…

My daughter was gone and I didn't know where she went. A note appeared on my pillow one morning saying that Leo was happy and living with good people. She asked me not to come and find her. Now Jonah's parents called me to ask if their son showed up and I always said not yet. After five months, they stopped calling me. Now it was June and Leo's graduation ceremony came and went already, she wasn't there- I went and got a single rose, something Marianne always liked. She missed her complete senior year, something she talked about a lot when she was still living with me.

Then from a warlock in England, I got my first every break. The Wizards Council existed still today and I used to be part of it but then I found out my high school sweetheart had a baby and I had to return. When I got back to LA I found out she was dead and the baby girl was nearly a young lady already; Leonette is my whole world.

When I got to England the man who met me was middle aged, not even and he greeted me with a hand shake and vanilla envelope. It was the Arthurian legend. "Read it."

" 'Arthur, King of Camelot and his trusted guard, Merlin left Camelot with the knights and left the princess, Elizabeth Pendragon behind in the care of her guardian, Leonette Graceson'." I looked up at him and he nodded. "My daughter is babysitting Elizabeth Pendragon, Uther's daughter?"

He looked up, "I found out about when my daughter asked me to read the story to her two nights ago. I looked it up some more, she appeared suddenly one afternoon and said she came from a land far, far, far away. Your daughter fought Arthur one afternoon; was put in the dungeon twice; Uther knew she was a witch and let her live. I also looked up another name," he handed me another passage torn out from the children book. He knew it by heart, " 'The king ordered the traitor and attempted killer to be burned. Leonette Graceson pleaded with her king but he refused to release Jonah into her custody. He'd tried to kill the princess; Uther knew he had to die'."

I stared at him, "My daughter goes to Camelot; Jonah finds a way there and gets killed. How do I tell his parents?"

He didn't answer me, "Appears so, she's the guardian of Elizabeth and Guinevere has Arthur all to herself now. All what's left is the huge war."

I shook my head and we got into a taxi and he gave the directions. "No, Leo doesn't like violence. I have to bring her home, now."

"I can get the transportation ready by noon."

I checked my watched, it was eleven thirty. "Amazing, thank you for everything."

"I just want to see the diaries," he answered before I could ask what he wanted in return. "Apparently, according to the stories, Leonette has been keeping perfect records about her time there. I want them, everything she has."

I frowned, "Alright, but I really can't promise that."

"Steal them if you must, they'll be worth something someday."

I nodded.

We arrived at a large building made of glass and he told me that the building was England's Wolfram & Hart. I said Los Angeles had one too. We paid for the ride there and we went into the large building and he took me to his office.

…………………

The portal was large with swirling blue lights and silvery clouds. The picture appeared and I saw the castle courtyard. Camelot. I stepped through with my instructions how to get back and I blinked at the bright sun. It was Mid June here…

It all disappeared and I yelled for myself to wake up. Something had me under a spell. I'm trapped in my own dreams and I can't get out. I need to find my daughter!

…^…

Elizabeth is four and she's the only four-year-old I know who can ride a horse as good as she can. Her lessons were much needed and her skills improved every time she went out. She and I rode almost every afternoon but we went out after breakfast on Sunday every week. It was just for 'us time' and Arthur knew I'd keep her safe so we never had someone else come with us. Elizabeth called me her friend, not her mother, and Arthur, Gaius, and the knights told her the stories about Uther. Aubrey and I lived together now. Finally after months and months, he asked me to move in with him but then Arthur didn't like that so now we live together in the castle in our own room. I often had magic books skewered about a table or the floor and we each had our own wardrobe.

Elizabeth will come to our room often and crawl into bed with us; Aubrey never complained- I think he almost liked having a young person want to come into our room rather then with Arthur or Guinevere. Morgana- after finding out about them- left Camelot for good. Arthur and Guinevere often traveled out of the kingdom so Merlin was usually gone too and Aubrey was his second in command now. The day that was announced, I think he almost refused but then he changed his mind; Arthur and Aubrey spared everyday for at least two hours for practice. Merlin and I practiced magic together in the courtyard and at a safe distance, people would watch because now magic was 'legal'. Merlin and I liked to duel with old furniture and whenever we got our hands on some, people gather and sat on the castle's grounds and brought something to eat and drink most times. Elizabeth and Arthur enjoyed it too, they watch from inside the castle on a balcony; Aubrey was always nearby.

Merlin liked to try to scoop me into a chair but I always used something to block it and denied his spells. He practiced a lot; his practicing made him better then me without weeks. Eventually he was teaching me things and lessons became public quickly. Merlin was stronger and I admitted it to Arthur during breakfast, Merlin smiled- he sat near by.

Elizabeth was watching Arthur and I spar one afternoon in the back behind the castle. Arthur was getting so good and his sword Excalibur was the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen. He moved better, faster, and his reflexes were as good at Aubrey's. Arthur was becoming the king I'd read about as a child and he sensed the reactions of the women in the kingdom; he was perfect and I knew he'd win the war and Elizabeth was going to take after him. She always asking Arthur to teach her to fight but he refused to hear about that anymore and eventually snapped at her; Aubrey felt bad and told her he'd teach her some things. The four-year-old little girl was going to learn how to protect herself from someone with a knife; Aubrey spent weeks with her and I wasn't always watching but I knew that she was improving based on the way he was always tired.

Aubrey however was feeling more and more like a human, he loved being part of this life and I knew he loved me. He always had his sword on him, as did Arthur, he hated being away from Elizabeth for a long period of time because he knew that she was the reason I existed. Aubrey and I often spoke about Jonah and it always ended up with us going to bed angry- we'd wake up in the middle of the night and talk more, then end up undressed as he tempted me to forgive his behaviour.

We always woke up pleased and satisfied.


	19. Home

Chapter 19

Arthur announced his decision to go after the Saxon army the day after Lancelot returned. I warned Arthur about Lancelot and thankfully he agreed; he married her. The King and Queen spent only a week away without Merlin along this time and returned; Arthur had his plans set and his knights were ready and Aubrey was leaving too.

Arthur and Guinevere discussed Elizabeth with us and they asked me to stay as Merlin went with them. "I get to stay behind?"

Aubrey, "Well, you're the violent type."

"Neither is Gwen- Gwen should stay here and I'll go."

"I need a sorcerer here to protect the castle, the city, the people, and Elizabeth," Arthur told me.

But then the door opened and two people entered- a man and a woman- I looked back at Arthur right away. "Arthur, I'm a much better use to you and the knights on the field. Along Merlin's side."

"Leo," Aubrey whispered gently. "Someone needs to run the kingdom."

"Guinevere is the actual queen now- I'm just the royal sorceress, they won't listen to me Arthur."

"They will if I order it."

I rolled my eyes.

"May we help you?"

"We need to speak to Leonette, it's important."

"Go ahead, we'll wait."

I nodded and Aubrey pushed my chair out, he took my hand. "_We_ will also talk more, later, alright?"

"Okay honey," I leaned down and kissed him before turning to go out into the hall. I turned to them and I frowned, "How did you-. Aubrey!" I yelled as my grandfather came forward and held something over my mouth, I smelled the chloroform and tasted it as I saw the blackness settle in.

…………………………

When I woke I was laying on a couch in jeans and a tee-shirt. I pushed myself up and I saw that I was downstairs in my bedroom; I jumped up and went past my mirror but I turned back and I saw myself as I'd been years ago as the eighteen year old Leo Graceson. I ran upstairs and saw Xavier asleep on the couch with the TV running with the fuzzy screen and turned it off.

"Dad!" I yelled and he jumped and sat up suddenly, "Father! I missed you so much, I'm sorry I left, I didn't mean too- I just didn't have a choice."

"Left? Left for what?"

I leaned away from him and frowned, "School- I'm sorry I left for school. I just never see you much anymore," he chuckled and hugged me tightly.

He stretched his arms and yawned loudly, "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

I nodded, "I'm going to use he bathroom and flush ten times."

"Why?"

I laughed, "Oh dad, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I smiled and went into the bathroom; I left the door open as I examined my face, the same skin and everything. I think I wore the same clothes as the day I left. Was it really all just a dream? "Jonah?"

"Yeah, this _is_ my cell phone number- what's up?"

"Did we go to Camelot?"

"Camelot- oh if start with that shit again, I won't speak to you for a month."

"I love you too Jonah!" I yelled happily and I went to Xavier again and jumped onto his back, "Daddy?" he glanced back at me, "Tell me the story about Arthur and his knights."

"Again? Not now Leo, honey. You'll be late for school?"

"School?"

"It's almost seven, get going- I'll pull you for your study hall and we can go get a quick breakfast."

I agreed and ran to school in capris pants and a tank top; I got to school just as Jonah arrived and I ran to him. "Jonah, I missed you- I swear I won't do that again."

He began laughing and hugged me back, "Okay, then, glad I'm good on the guilt thing. Now let's get this over with."

I smiled and nodded.

I was gone for five years and no one even realized my absence; I missed them sure, but I was glad to be home. We're juniors but we act like seniors; we all did because that was how much we wanted out of the school. But for now, I couldn't wait for classes to start.

"Come on Jessica, stop it," some growled. I began to turn my head to look but Jonah got my attention.

"So what's with the freak out already this morning?"

"I just missed you- a lot and dad too. It just felt like I was gone- hi Brad!" I yelled and he looked up at me. "For a really long time," I said and he just stared at me.

"Are you high?" I shook my head, "Drunk?"

"I don't want to be here, I already finished school."

"Then go home. I'm looking for an old friend." I turned around but I only saw a black haired girl talking with a tall guy.

"Dude!" Jonah got my attention, the girl looked up and as I looked back at Jonah the guy turned, "Where in the hell did you get that?"

"What?" I touched my face, fearing I had a zit or something.

He reached forward and lifted up something from around my neck, "That's actually kind of pretty."

I looked down, the sapphire he gave me, I still had it! How- it was a dream. "Oh, this, a- a person I met long ago, gave this to me," I said quietly. "I promised never to remove it either."

"I've never seen it before now," Jonah had a point.

"Someday I'll tell you about Camelot," I told him and began to leave but someone else called my name. I turned and I saw Jonah at first but then I saw someone else.

My feet stepped towards him but the girl behind him grabbed his arm tightly, "Aubrey, I want to go home."

"Then go Jess, I am home."

"Aubrey Karew," I whispered and he reached behind him and pulled something out from an old familiar bag.

"You forgot these," he told me. I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Leo," I heard Jonah say.

Aubrey set me down and held my face, "You're alive, I thought-."

"I'm unique, remember?"

I began crying and he nodded, "I remember, I remember all of it. I thought it was a dream, a really long dream, but it was real."

He nodded, "Everything was real- we don't know how it happened or the real reason for why, but since it did…" I smiled as he kissed me.

"Aubrey!" The woman behind him yelled, "Stop it Aubrey."

He ignored her and his attention was held onto me and kissing me, he pulled back first and I heard several people whispering. "I'm in love with a knight of Camelot," I told him. The woman's jaw dropped.

"As I'm in love with Camelot book binder," he told me and I kissed him again.

"Camelot? Okay guys… Leo, I had this freaky ass dream about that place…."

"Shut up Jonah," I told him and kissed Aubrey again. Behind us I heard music playing and I laughed.

The perfect ending to my story ends here because otherwise I'll talk about how the woman, Jessica fights against me and I use magic, but Aubrey stops us both and wins. As our last day of the year ended, Aubrey and I were apart only when I had class. At my house I introduce Aubrey to Xavier and as proof of my being in the legendary Camelot- I showed my father the notebooks; to tell the world, I've written his little story.

For now, Aubrey and I traveling England for the summer on a quest to find our home.


End file.
